Magic and Daggers
by CainLionheart
Summary: Doing the impossible isn't something new for Harry Potter. Going back in time he hopes to change histoy, maybe with his friendship with Draco and the realization that Ron isn't as trustful will be enough. Then again since when has Harry's plans ever gone as he wanted them. (M rating as a precaution)
1. Chapter 1

DEEP INSIDE GRINGOTTS, 2005

Dark and alone, a cloaked individual was pacing back and forth in the confines of the room. Fifteen minutes pass before the sound of a screeching door could be heard. The lone occupant of the room turned towards the sound and behind the giant metal door a young man with a torch appeared. Within a second of seeing the young man, the cloaked individual lifted their arm with a knife at the ready.

The man with the torch froze halfway in. The light had spread out in the room, showing nothing but rock and rags. The only noticeable thing about the room was the door in the far back that had a red shine to it due to the light hitting the rubies imbedded into the wood.

The man holding the torchlight had blonde hair that was slicked back, and his pale skin glowed with the contrast of the black clothes he wore.

"Potter, it's just me. Has the hero himself finally snapped, pulling a knife at every stranger he sees?"

The snort coming from the cloaked man echoed around the room.

"You know it doesn't work like that, Malfoy", the man replied, his voice was hoarse and raspy.

"Oh come off it Potter, you seriously can't tell its me?"

Malfoy took one step towards the man in the room and in a flash the small blade in the cloaked man's hand disappeared only to reappear lodged in the wall right next to the now-stunned blonde's face.

"That was a warning, Malfoy, one more step and I'll end you."

Malfoy wasn't stupid and decided now wasn't the time to have his fun. "Alright, alright, ask away, 'Oh Demented One'" Okay, so he couldn't fully stop his fun.

"What nickname were you given fourth year, who caused it, and who gave you the nickname?"

"Ferret, the fake moody, and the know-it-all Granger. Done?"

The mystery man took his cloak off to show a mane of black hair that seemed out of control and eyes a deep shade of green. "Must you be a pain about it every time we do this Draco? You know it is simply for security reasons."

Draco smiled and replied, "Yes, only because I know it irritates you. Now, my turn. What's one of the memories you use for your patronous?"

"You, getting punched in the face by Hermione."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, but the question was pointless, since you had no reason to suspect me at all."

Draco rolled his eyes and finally moved from his spot in the doorway. Using all of his weight, he pushed the door shut. "Of course. I don't know anyone else hiding in one of the lowest vaults under Gringotts." He walked over to Harry and sat down on the floor, "And since you stay down here the least you can do is oil that damn door, it's a pain to open and close".

Harry walked to a corner of the room where a giant pile of rags was. Moving them to the side revealed a crate. He opened it and lifted out two loaves of bread. Turning around, he tossed one to Draco. "The door warns me when someone is coming in. It's big so they have to put effort into it and the screeching can't be silenced by magic because of the resistance the door has to magic."

Draco finished his loaf quickly and looked around the room again before focusing on Harry who was now leaning against a wall. "I never got to ask, but where are Granger and Weasley? I've hardly ever seen them away from you except on missions."

The instant he asked that question, Draco noticed Harry stiffen up. His eyes darkened and glowed a deathly green. The magic vibes he was giving off were so potent that it could be seen by the natural eye. When he spoke his voice was laced with venom.

"How about you give me your reason for being late first? You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

Draco had to hold back the urge to back away, as when Potter got this mad it was best not to add fuel to the fire. "The Minister called me up to his office and asked me how much longer it will take to track you, honestly I think I'm a prime suspect and I probably should go back to the ministry."

Harry sighed, a sign that he accepted the excuse. Closing his eyes he contemplated the years on the run and the lies that ran with it.

After the war, he and Ginny did a double wedding with Hermione and Ron, then went to Hogwarts for their 7th year; mostly to stop Hermione's insistent nagging. "We have to finish our education!", she'd say. Jobs were given to each of us right when we graduated; Ginny became a chaser for the Holyhead Harpies, Hermione's love for knowledge and books led her to teaching at Hogwarts, and Ron followed him into the auror department. A year or two later it looked like everything was going great; oh how wrong he was.

The hardcore purebloods along with Fudge, the re-elected minister of magic, framed him with the conspiracy to take over the magical world and came up with some bogus evidence which most would see as nothing more then a hoax. In that lies the problem, the wizards and witches in Britain were nothing more then mindless sheep; so when Harry was declared as a world class villian worse than Voldemort, most of Britain wanted him dead.

Thank god for common sense though, while Britain believed him being a monster, the rest of the world thought otherwise. When things got tough Harry fled from country to country to avoid capture.. Russia, India, France, even America. But as he was running things were getting out of hand.

Britain, being a single power against every other country, did some dark things to try and take his life. Werewolves, vampires, giants, and other labelled dark creatures were brought in to strengthen their power. Wizards turned to dark rituals from blood to soul sacrificing. To put it bluntly things were very, very, dark in Britain. So being the good Samaritan Harry was, he went back to try and set things right.

Nothing went right. Just like the war with Voldemort, people were dying, but at a much faster pace. Four years go by, and Britain has destroyed most of the world along with majority of the population. The people on Harry's side had dwindled to nothing, making a revolution impossible, and now it's just about surviving. But even that was taken from Harry.

Harry sighed again, feeling the hopelessness take over. Draco watched the whole time Harry was staring at nothing but couldn't wait any longer. "What happened?", he asked

Harry looked at Draco and he knew right then and there things must be terrible, as he had never seen Harry so worn, old, and downright tired. His eyes dulled to a point of near grey-green, his body limp on the floor, nothing showed that Harry had hope.

In a voice devoid of any emotion he spoke, "Ron, he was the spy we were trying to find".

Draco couldn't believe it, he thought many things of the red headed weasel, but this was beyond it all. He shook his head. 'Potter had to be cursed with all the bad luck he has', he thought.

Harry got up and went back to the crate and got another loaf all the while still speaking. "He killed Hermione when he told her everything in hopes she'd join him in turning me in, that explains why her research trip seemed to have taken longer then it should have."

Draco couldn't bear to listen to Harry speak anymore. His voice was still emotionless. When Harry Potter gave up, it was time to hang up the cloak.

"How long do we have 'till they come?"

Harry just shrugged. "I'm honestly surprised you came. I guess they didn't arrest you to rub it in your face that they knew." he told Draco.

Silence was all that occupied the vault for what felt like hours. Suddenly, laughter could be heard echoing in the small vault. Harry turned and saw Draco on his back, laughing, his face slowly staining itself with tears. Normally he would mock Draco with how he was acting but he couldn't blame him, the situation was so bad one just couldn't help but laugh at it. If all is lost, then he guessed there is no risk involved in trying.

Harry got up and went to the back of the vault to the ruby encrusted door, and as he touched it with his right hand, the door opened. Turning to Draco he gave a half smile, "Are you going to stay on the floor crying like a girl with mood swings, or try something impossible with me as a last ditch effort?"

Draco was stunned. In a matter of seconds, the Chosen One's mood switched from depression to arrogance. Harry Potter was back in the game. He laughed again while getting up, If anyone was having mood swings it was the green-eyed wizard that was standing before him.

"What 'impossible plan' would this be?"

Harry walked through the door, down a cobblestone hallway, with Draco following behind, "Time travel", he said.

Draco was slowly getting sick of these surprises. His heart could only take so much. "That's impossible."

"Not for Hermione Granger," he said with some pride.

"Of course, only the know-it-all Granger could pull it off."

While talking, Draco was looking around the narrow hall way they were going down. He had never been in here before, Harry only took Hermione and Ron in with him. Now seeing it it would seem nothing was all that great about it, that is until he saw the chamber. The walls were made of gems. Each side made of a different color; red, blue, yellow, and green. On the floor was the Gyffindor symbol, embedded with solid gold.

He saw books and papers everywhere, but what caught his attention the most was the stones in a circular pattern in the middle of the room. The stones had writings on them, which Draco could only assume would be runes. Done looking around, he thought it was time to get to business. "What is it you need me to do, Potter?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT TO PUT THIS ON HERE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER SO I THOUGHT ITD PUT BOTH ON HERE.**

** FOR CHAPTER1 I GIVE THANKS TO MY BETAS anime-manga Lovers AND hopelesslyundeniablyaddicted FOR DOING AN AMAZING JOB.**

**FOR CHAPTER2 I GIVE THANKS TO BETA hopelesslyundeniablyaddicted FOR DOING ANOTHER AMAZING JOB.**

**I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID ID HAVE THE MONEY TO TELL THE WORLD THAT JK ROWLING NO LONGER OWNS IT BUT I DO SO THIS SINGULAR DISCLAIMER WILL NO LONGER BE POSTED SINCE COMMON SENSE DICTATES THAT, I AGAIN STATE, I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**I KNOW THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT IM SLOWLY TRYING TO GET IT TO WHERE THEY WILL BE LONGER BUT ITS MY FIRST STORY ALL TOGETHER SO GIVE ME A SMALL BREAK.**

**ALSO IF YOU COMMENT THAT ITS GOOD OR BAD PLEASE GIVE ME A REASON AT LEAST. IF YOU SAY ITS GOOD TELL ME WHY ITS GOOD, IF ITS BAD TELL ME WHY. ITS ALWAYS GOOD TO HEAR MY READERS THOUGHTS SO I KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT OR WHAT I NEGLECTED TO TELL OR DO IN THE STORY.**

**I THINK THATS IT SOOOOOOO MOVING ON TO THE STORY.**

**/**

**HOGWARTS GRYFFINDOR HOUSE, OCTOBER 30 1994**

Harry Potter's morning was not going so well. Falling out of bed while simultaneously spilling the glass of water, that he at some point must have put on his night stand, on himself and being blinded by the morning light that shone brightly in his face. His roommates might have thought it was funny but he didn't.

Once he was in the bathroom, he looked into the mirror and slowly touched his own face, still trying to get used to how young he looked. If this was how he was going to react to himself he wasn't sure he would be ready to see everyone else. He was sort of happy that his roommates left him alone after they laughed at his misfortune. If not, they might have seen him crying, which is something he definitely wanted to avoid.

Taking a look at how his day had been so far he had concluded that it was his fourth year at Hogwarts. He didn't have 'I will not tell lies' marked into his hand, so it was before fifth year, and looking at Ron's bed showed that he had no rat so it was after the incident with Sirius so it was after third year.

Harry wasn't sure if he should be happy that he ended up in the year of the Tri-wizard tournament. On one hand, this year he was probably the loneliest. On the other hand, he could stop Voldemort from taking his blood for the ritual to regain a body. Sighing, Harry thought, "What am I to do? I had no plan when Draco and I did this. And I'm sure Hermione wouldn't want me winging a plan when it involves time travel.."

Walking out of the bathroom and getting dressed, Harry remembered that he had no clue if the time travel ritual had actually worked for him. If not, then this was going to be tough, although having a second person that understood what needed to be done would surely make things less stressful than having to do it by himself. He could tell others but that could end up blowing up in his face, so it was best to just leave that idea alone.

Heading out of the dorm room he heard snoring that could only come from one person: Ron. Frozen in place, he wasn't sure how to react. Right in front of him was the man that killed his best friend and ratted him out to the dictatorial Ministry of Magic... and who knows what else he has done? He didn't know if it was the pressure of the war that had him turn on him, or if he was like that from the start.

Making a decision he went over to Ron's bedside and pulled the curtain aside to show a passed out, snoring redhead. He slowly reached for his ex-friend's throat. With his hands just a centimetre away, Harry hesitated. 'Is this the right thing to do?'. The question was ringing in his head. A battle of revenge and compassion was raging within him and neither was winning.

Taking a deep breath he made his final decision and went for it. Grabbing Ron's nightshirt Harry picked him up off the bed and dropped him on the floor, which was amusing since the shock of being jolted out of bed and free-falling to the ground made it look like Ron was a trout out of water.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Ron, still dazed, was looking around, and upon seeing Harry he glared at him. "What was that for?"

Smirking slightly, Harry started moving out of the dorm. "It was the only way to get you up and you'd have been mad at me if I didn't wake you for breakfast."

Going down the staircase, he heard Ron yell about how he wasn't going to miss breakfast for anything. I guess Ron wasn't totally angry with him, so that would rule out that the goblet has already spit his name out. There was still time. Making it to the bottom of the staircase he looked behind him, thinking about his decision.

He could have killed Ron but it wouldn't have been right. The Ron in front of him didn't kill Hermione, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be keeping an eye on him. No longer would he be as forgiving to him. He might not have killed her, but his future self showed what kind of character might be hiding under his skin.

Sighing deeply, he turned to the common room's exit, not wanting to wait for Ron. He headed towards the great hall. He had many questions unanswered and many objectives to get done. He wasn't sure what to do or how he was going to do anything, anyway. Harry was really in a deep hole this time, and what was worse is the deal itself he made was with death.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**UNKOWN, UNKNOWN**

_Looking around Harry saw nothing but white. Up, down, left, right, in front of him, behind him...; it all was white._

_Minutes pass by, and with a small, cold, breeze a cloud of black smoke appeared slowly, coming closer and closer 'till it was just an arm's length away. Though it was just a mass of smoke Harry knew he was being watched, and when it spoke it had a voice that made him freeze to the very core of his soul. "Well, what do we have here, attempting time travel, are you, Mr. Potter?"_

_Not being able to speak all he did was nod. The cloud laughed and started swirling and bending, slowly having a shape and form. When it was done he was shocked, a billowing hood and cloak stood before him with hands and wings made of bone. He didn't need any confirmation to know what was before him, and if Harry had any doubts the scythe that the figure just pulled out of thin air took it all away._

_When the cloaked individual spoke, its tone was of sadistic amusement. "Well, Mr. Potter, as you know, I am Death, and if you want to go back in time then you'll have to pay the toll". Then what Harry saw next would forever haunt him. He saw Death's skull appear from the hood with a maddening grin._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK READERS LET ME JUST SAY A FEW THINGS. FOR STARTERS IM SORRY THAT IT TOOK LONGER THEN I'D HAVE WANTED IT TO BE TO PUT CHAP 3 ON HERE BUT SOMETIMES I FORGET BETAS HAVE LIVES TOO XD**

**GIVE THANKS TO THE TWO BETAS THAT TOOK THE TIME TO HELP OUT, SammyPotterhead and Shadow Silvertongue.**

**ON OTHER NEWS. IM CURRENTLY HELPING FAMILY MOVE, STRESSFUL LIKE NO OTHER! BUT ILL STAY DEVOTED AND TRY TO GET THE CHAPTERS OUT AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK THOUGH ID LIKE IT TO BE SOONER.**

**ANYTHING ELSE...HMMMMMMM...OH YEAH. IM SURE SOME OF YOU ARE AWARE THAT THE WRITING IS SOMETIMES DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER CHAPTERS. WELL THAT IS BECAUSE ONE: I DONT HAVE MICROSOFT WORD, I HAVE WORDPAD. TWO: FANFICTION WANTS TO BE A PAIN WHEN I UPLOAD IT, I PERSONALLY HAVE TO COME IN AND EDIT IT SO I CAN OUTLINE STUFF. FRUSTRATING -_-**

**OK THAT SHOULD BE IT, READ.**

**/**

**/**

**HOGWARTS MESS HALL, OCTOBER 30**

Walking into the mess hall Harry had to take a second to recover from the view. To the right he saw his favourite Gryffindor's, Fred and George causing another riot of laughter, Alicia talking to Angelina and Katie about Quidditch, the Creevey brothers showing photos to each other, Seamus was yet again attempting to turn water into wine this time using Neville's goblet, something he should have given up on a long time ago or he'd end up bald sooner then he thinks, and Dean was chat with Ron. Harry paused before shaking his head, ignoring the question on how Ron had somehow managed to beat him down to the mess hall without seeing him pass in the hall he turned his attention towards the Hufflepuff table; Hannah, Susan, Justin, and Zacharias were hanging around Cedric laughing and smiling with no care in the world. Harry had to hold back a shout of joy at seeing the older boy as his death had never left him. Thinking of the Puffs he couldn't help but wonder how Tonks was however that was a concern for later.

The Ravenclaw's were enveloped in intellectual conversations with the French students though he could only make out three that he truly knew by name; Cho, as cute as ever, was talking with her friend, who he could only remember as the girl who ratted the DA out to Umbridge, next was Luna who sat alone at the very end of the table. The fact that he had never noticed this made his heart ache for the young misunderstood girl. All the way on the other side of the table was Su, and though he never had spoken to her during his school days she had saved his ass many times when he had hidden in China, the only reason he had been able to flee from China to America was because of her sacrifice too...

Last but not least on the far left was the Slytherin table where the Bulgarian students were eating silently, watching their surroundings with caution which made them resemble a pack of skittish dogs. As for the Slytherin students he couldn't help but notice the beauty known as the Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass. If he hadn't been married to Ginny he probably would have ended up asking for her hand in marriage during the war, she had impressed him beyond belief with her intellect and creativity, something that he hadn't seen in many women except for Hermione and Fleur. It didn't hurt that her little sister, Astoria was as adorable as no other and made it her personal mission to make it known that she saw him as a brother-in-law, which he didnt mind at all.

Coming back to reality he realized that he didn't see the two people that he wanted to see the most, Draco and Hermione. He knew that Hermione would probably be in the library doing some work before class, but where would he find Draco?

"Hey, Potter! How long do you plan on blocking the doorway? Some of us would like to eat." Sometimes Harry's bad luck had its uses.

Turning around he saw Draco in all his arrogant glory and trademark snarl, behind him were the two gorillas Crabbe and Goyle. "Well? Are you going to move or are you too stupid now to understand me?" Harry just moved to the side letting them pass. Had it failed or was Draco keeping up appearances? 'Ugh, another thing to worry about.' he thought as he turned around and walked away, heading outside towards the lake. He needed to clear his head; it was too jumbled to figure anything out.

Making it to the edge of the lake he sat down and crosses his legs while gazing out at the water, taking a deep breath in through his nose then out through his mouth, in through his nose out through his mouth. Harry repeated this over and over all the while his body felt like it was gliding away. When the sensation stopped he blinked his eyes into focus and looked around.

**MINDSCAPE, OCTOBER 30**

The sky was black with stars that shone unnaturally bright allowing everything to be seen as though it was daylight. The ground was covered in grass with plants from every region scattered about. Looking into the distance mountains, taller than any known, could be seen; forests so thick they couldn't be seen through, bodies of water varying from as small as a pond to as big as oceans, and deserts which by sight shows the heat that it has, were visible. In the centre of all this was a small cottage with a chimney that had smoke rising from it.

Walking towards it Harry opened the wooden door and found nothing but a small table, a chair, and a cup of tea waiting for him. He sat down and took a sip while looking into the fire. It was nice to know his mindscape was undamaged, it took him years to make it and it would have been another hindrance to his plans if he had to take time to redo it. Occlumency had its advantages when learned successfully, though he knew why it was so hard to learn.

Occlumency strains the mind to its utmost limits and that's only the beginning; if attempted without caution one could start having lapses of memory loss or just lose all of your memories in general. You could even stay stuck in your mind 'til your physical body dies. Funny how this wasn't mentioned when he was told he had to learn it from Snape, but it all worked out in the end without too much damage, he hoped anyways.

Putting the cup of tea down, he looked to his right and there was a desk that was not there before. Walking up to the desk Harry took the paper that was laying atop of it looking at what was written on it.

What needs to be done!

1) Check to see if Draco has come back with you

2) Avoid being put into the Triwizard Tournament

3) Get the rat to get Sirius free

4) Befriend people from other houses

5) Look into what Dumbledore is playing at

6) Be aware of Death's deal

7) Make sure Hermione doesn't end up with Ron! Kill if necessary!

'Well the last one was a bit overdone', Harry mused as he thought about his jobs. The fifth one surprised him; it would seem his subconscious was more aware of something than he was. As for Death's deal, that won't have to be dealt with for at least two years but he'll have to remember it. No one backs out of a deal with Death and gets away with it. Putting the paper down he looked around once more till he closed his eyes and breathed in with his nose and out with his mouth, repeating it a few times before he felt the gliding sensation again.

**HOGWARTS GREAT LAKE, OCTOBER 30**

Stretching he heard is body crack from the stiffness that he now had. Looking up at the sky he estimated that he may have been out of it for about three hours, 'Damn'. The one thing Harry didn't like about delving into his mindscape is that time is never consistent; it might have been three hours now but he could be in there for the same amount of time and come back and it could have been a minute or a few days. Not wanting to grumble about the wasted time, he turned around to look at the school. He had a job to do and the first on his list would be to make sure he didn't end up a champion for Hogwarts.

"Harry! Harry!" the voice was a feminine one with a slight annoyance to it, one that could only come from Hermione. Coming out of the schools front door Hermione and Ron ran down to him in there winter cloaks. Hermione was holding onto another within her arms, looking worried and annoyed at the same time. Deciding not to make them run all way to him when he was planning on going back in anyways he started walking towards them, meeting them halfway.

"Why are you not wearing your winter cloak? You'll catch a cold, and why were you out here anyways? And why do you have such a ridiculous grin on your face?" Hermione huffed at him, talking in a rushed tone. If what she said was true Harry couldn't help but not care that he was grinning stupidly. He had missed this, Hermione's need to lecture and worry. The war and destruction had made her lose her bubbly nagging personality, what took its place was one of silence and blunt facts. He would hug her to death but that'd just confuse the shit out of her so he held back.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I've just been out of it today is all."

Both Hermione and Ron gave him a look that he couldn't totally identify but his guess was confusion but as to what he couldn't figure out. He was acting as he normally would before his world gets thrown upside down. Shrugging off the confusion, he smiled as Hermione gave Harry is winter cloak and as he put it on all three started walking back up to the school.

The minute of silence was broken by Ron "So mate who do you think will be called as a champion tomorrow". Harry looked beside his right and saw Ron's discomfort; he never could take silence very well unlike him or Hermione. "Fleur for sure for her school, Krum is obvious as well, as for Hogwarts, hmm, maybe ...Diggery"

"Seriously, you think that fancy pretty Puff boy would get chosen as our champion? Your right Harry; you really are out of it today"

"Ron, what is so bad about him being Hogwarts champion exactly?" The tone should have been enough of a hint to be careful of what would be said next, but Ron ignored it per usual.

"Nothing if you want our school to lose; I mean sure it would be better if he got it instead of a Slytherin but come on. You know the schools' only chance to win would be if a Gryffindor was a champion!"

Hermione seeing Harry's face becoming more annoyed stepped into the conversation. "Ron, the Triwizard Tournament is to help relations between the other schools not a way to gloat."

"Not to mention, I think Diggery can do as good as any Gryffindor, if not better" Harry added.

Ron, realizing that he was not getting the support he thought he would, turned the corner with a humph only for the two to hear Ron curse as he fell backwards onto the floor. It would seem that quite a few Puff's had heard what was said. Glares were thrown at the loud-mouthed redhead.

"Now, now is he really worth you ladies getting wrinkles on your faces?" All the Puff's had looked towards Harry then back at Ron. With a few whispers they all nodded, gave Harry a slight smile and then left.

"Harry you should have let him be lynched, maybe he'd then learn to think before speaking." Hermione wasn't happy with the fool either and he couldn't blame her but if he had allowed it then he would have been dragged into it somehow and honestly he just wanted to go to bed, traveling through time wore him out terribly. "Hermione, he has had three years to learn, I think it's a lost cause." She let out a small giggle at that little jab, all the while Ron was getting red faced. "I'm still here you know, stop talking about me as though I'm not."

"Sorry Ron couldn't help it." Giving Ron a hand he pulled him up off the floor. Still mad he turned his back on him and Hermione and walked off just as he previously did before he got knocked over by the Puff's.

"He could have said thank you at least; how rude!"

"I know Hermione, just leave it. Maybe he'll be better tomorrow when the champions are called." Giving her a smile and a one sided hug, he said "I hate to tell you this, but I'm tired so I'm going to bed."

"What? But it's still light out! Hours of stuff to do, eating, schoolwork, homework, STUDYING!" Hermione was scandalized that Harry would do such a thing.

"I'll make you a deal Hermione, let me rest today and tomorrow after the champion announcement I'll stay in the library with you all day, do you like that idea?" Hermione looked at him with a blank face for a minute before letting out an exaggerated sigh. "Ok, fine, go waste your day in bed. But tomorrow you'll be making it up with me at the library" and with that she turned back down the corridor that they'd just walked down heading back, to what Harry assumed, was the library.

Making his way to the Fat Lady Painting he realized he didn't know the password. When he made it Harry was in luck, Neville just walked out. Passing him with a hello he walked in the common room and up the stairs to his dorm room. Falling onto his bed without undressing he slowly started closing his eyes. Tomorrow the champions will be called out and then nothing but studying with Hermione, well at least he didn't have to worry about his name coming out.

...

...

Realising something he jumped out of bed yelling, "OH SHIT! TOMORROW THEY'RE CALLING OUT THE CHAMPIONS AND I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING YET!"

Sometimes, he just wished he could get a break.

/

/

**A/N: OK I LIED, I HAVE AN ITTY BITTY FAVOR TO ASK OF MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS. YOU SEE A FEW MONTHS AGO THERE WAS THIS AMAZING HARRY POTTER STORY I READ AND I CANT SEEM TO FIND IT. **

**ITS ABOUT DUDLEY ENDING UP GETTING A GIRL KNOCKED UP AND THE CHILD IS MAGICAL. WELL WHEN HARRY GETS BACK FROM SCHOOL THE CHILD GETS DUMPED ONTO HIM. WELL LATER ON BLA BLA BLA HE FINDS OUT THAT DUMBLEDORE WONT LET HIM BRING THE CHILD WITH HIM TO HOGWARTS. SO HE RUNS TO THE GOBLINS, OFFICIALLY ADOPTS HER, AND FINDS A HIDDEN PLACE TO RAISE HER WHILE TEACHING HIMSELF MAGIC. I THINK THE NAME OF THE STORY IS 'ROSE POTTER' BUT I CANT SEEM TO FIND IT NO MATTER WHAT I TRY. SO PLEASE I ASK FROM ONE FANFICTION READING ADDICT TO ANOTHER, HELP ME FIND THIS STORY.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SORRY PEOPLE MY BETAS ARE DOING WHO KNOWS WHAT. IVE MESSAGED THEM AND HAVENT GOTTEN ANYTHING BACK, THEY ARE PROBABLY BUSY PEOPLE SO IM NOT TOO MAD. SO YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH MY BAD ATTEMPT WITHOUT ANY MAGICAL HELP. ONLY HELP I GOT WAS ON GRAMMER SO IT SHOULDNT BE TOO PAINFUL TO READ. I WANTED TO HAVE THIS STORY OUT ON THE NIGHT BEFORE CHRISTMAS SO I COULD HAVE A CHEESY ASS RHYME THING FOR AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT I GUESS THATS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. IM A LITTLE SAD I COULDNT GIVE YOU READERS A LAUGH AT MY HORRIBLE RHYMING SKILLS. ON ANOTHER NOTE, I DONT MIND IF ANY OF YOU PM ME IF YOU WANT TO GIVE MY STORIES A BETA TRY. IM WILLING TO GIVE PEOPLE CHANCES, BUT BE WARNED IF YOU ARENT THAT GOOD I WILL TELL YOU.  
>BASICALLY, IF YOU GOOD ILL TELL THE OTHERS ON HOW WONDERFUL OF A HELP YOU WERE. IF NOT...WE WILL GET TO THAT LATER.<br>ANYTHING ELSE?...HMMMMMM...LETS SEE HERE. I COVERED MY LACK OF SKILL OF DOING A STORY ON MY OWN. I COVERED MY ACTUAL DAY I WANTED IT OUT, AND MY RHYME. I COVERED MY WILLING TO GIVE PEOPLE TO TRY BETA-ING MY STORY, AND WARNED THEM TOO. UMMMMM I THINK THATS IT.  
>ALRIGHTY, YES THAT WAS A LONG AUTHORS NOTE. SO NOW THE STORY...FINALLY...YESSIR...OH YES...IT BEGINS NOW...IM SUPRISED YOUR STILL READING THIS...ARE YOU STILL FOLLOWING?...WOW YOUR DEDICATED TO READING THIS AUTHOR NOTE...NOW YOUR JUST BEING FOOLISH...ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS HITTING ME WHILE IM TYPING THIS WHOLE THING...SHE HAS SAID "BAD DOG"...EKDFJAKFJ...THAT LAST REFERANCE WAS TYPED WHILE SHE WAS HITTING ME. OK IM DONE, TILL NEXT TIME. <strong>

**/**

**HOGWARTS COMMON ROOM, OCTOBER 31**

5:00 a.m. and sitting on the couch Harry Potter was staring at the flames grumbling to himself. He stayed under the invisibility cloak for hours watching the door to the mess hall but no one came in or out. It was highly unproductive to say the least, which frustrates him to no end. His name has already been put in the Goblet most likely; Crouch was many things but a slacker wasn't one of them. So now he had to figure out what to do next.

Not realizing how long he had sat there thinking he heard one of the dorm rooms open and footsteps. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself. If he is seen down in the common room this early the other students will think he had attempted to put his name in; which since his name will come out soon today as it is, they wouldn't believe that he was actually staying up to prevent it.

It was Hermione that came down the stairs. Heading towards their work table she pulled out one of her essays. Harry shook his head in amusement, she was probably adding more to her already finished essay. He quietly went up the stairs towards the showers and took a warm one. By the time he came down stairs all clean and awake, Hermione had seven books on the table. He slowly tiptoed out of the common room into the hallway, avoiding being asked to help. He didn't mind Hermione's work ethic, but he really didn't want to be part of it.

Thinking it was too early for food to be served to students, he made his direction towards the hidden kitchen to get a bite. Making it to his destination, he scratched the pear on the painting of the fruit bowl and crawled through the small entrance. All of a sudden he heard a squeaky voice.

"Harry Potter! What is kind sir doing in the kitchen?" Harry looked down and saw Dobby. He couldn't help it, he bent down with tears and gave Dobby a hug. Not knowing what to do Dobby just patted Harry on the back. "Is Harry Potter sir alright?"

Releasing Dobby he wiped his tears away and gave him a smile. "Yes, Dobby, I just missed you is all". Dobby got wide eyed and started tearing up himself "Great Harry Potter sir missed me?"

"Yes Dobby, I did". Harry patted Dobby on the head, which was the switch for Dobby to dance all around in joy. While Dobby was dancing other house elves came over and gave Harry some bite sandwiches. Saying thank you to the helpful elves he turned back to Dobby who calmed down finally. "Dobby is happy that Harry Potter sir missed Dobby but why is Harry Potter sir here? Shouldn't Harry Potter sir be out eating with everyone else?"

Using the time checking charm, he realized that Dobby was right. Everyone was up and in the mess hall right about now. Running out with a thank you and a promise to return he made it in time to see Ron devour his plate. He had a small thought to just leave; seeing Ron eat would make even the most starved animal not want to eat.

Sitting down across from Hermione, he grabbed some pumpkin juice and took a small sip while looking up at the faculty. Hagrid was giving the French Headmistress goo goo eyes, Professor Flitwick was chatting up with The Headmistress Professor McGonagall, Snape was acting like an overgrown bat watching prey, and Headmaster Dumbledore was obliviously eating his breakfast. He gave the others, like Professor Sprout and Trawlaney, a quick glance till his gaze fell upon Professor Moody a.k.a Barty Crouch Jr., the most loyal follower of Voldemort for the moment.

Crouch Jr. was eating while Moody's paranoid eye was looking around. The temptation to call out and just kill him was great...well, almost as much as wanting to kill Ron. Looking to his right he saw Ron on his sixth plate, 'maybe he'll choke and save me the trouble of keeping an eye on him' Harry thought. "Harry..." Hermione sounded hesitant to say his name, her face showed caution.

Turning to Hermione he gave her a small smile "Yes Hermione?" She bit her lip, a sign that she was thinking on this for a bit, but then shook her head. Giving a small smile back "Nothing Harry, you just seemed tired is all".

"Yeah I couldn't sleep much, Ron snored louder than usual". Hearing his name, Ron turned his head, throwing pre-chewed smashed potatoes all over Harry's shirt. "Ronald, close your mouth when eating". Hermione had a disgusted face, which mirrored Harry's and about every student that saw it. "What, I always eat like this." He mumbled through his food.

Unable to take his behavior anymore Harry got up and started heading for the lake, he needed fresh air. 'Am I being too critical?' he thought. Harry probably was but not even three days ago he was in an apocalyptic world so he should get some slack. He sat down and watched the Durmstrang ship rocking back and forth while listening to the silence of his surroundings.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Blinking Harry lifted himself up and stretched. "Have a nice nap?" Yawning he turned towards Hermione, "How long was I out for?"

"Nearly the whole day", closing the book in her lap she got up and walked towards Harry. Dusting off the grass and such off of him, and the blanket that wasn't his or with him before his nap, she gave him another worried look. "Harry are you really ok? You usually aren't like this."

Instead of answering her Harry took the blanket and covered the both of them together, "Lets head back, I'm sure it's time to find out who are the champions are anyways". She nodded with a smile and face going slightly red. 'Wow, her face is really red. There must be a warming charm on this'. Both started heading up the school, with the mess hall being the destination.

Harry couldn't help but be touched by how much she cared for him. He would put Neville up with her since he appreciates her but he is supposed to end up with Luna so that couldn't happen. 'Oh well, I have awhile to hook her up with someone'

Walking into the mess hall he noticed Dumbledore's flair for dramatization. The room was dimmed so that the flame was the main source of light. The chairs where placed apart to where almost everyone was shaded in some shadow. Hermione pulled him towards a couple of seats which had Ron sitting in one. Accepting the seat that Hermione chose for him he sat next to her.

Ron was about to ask what took them so long when he saw that they were sharing a blanket. "What the bloody hell are you doing sharing a blanket with each other?" Ron's shout didn't go unnoticed.

"What's wrong with that, we both were outside and so we decided to share a blanket instead of one of us freezing to death" Hermione snapped at him. Harry sat there thinking that it wasn't a total lie, but he was more confused as to why she said it like that and by her reaction. Didn't she start liking Ron during Fourth year, maybe it just started during this year? If that where the case then it'll be easier for her not to end up with Ron thankfully.

Tuning back to real time he saw that Hermione was looking forward glaring, refusing to talk to the red head next to her, while Ron was looking at him like he just banned quidditch forever. The spectators showed amusement at the golden trio's drama. The flames of the Goblet suddenly rose high making all pay attention to it.

"It would seem that the Goblet had made its decision" Dumbledore spoke with confidence. The flame spat a brown flame out which Dumbledore snatched in thin air, 'I don't remember the Goblet doing that'. "For Durmstrang...Victor Krum".

Applause was heard all around up until a blue flame was shot out. "For Beauxbaton...Fluer Delacour". All the males cheered like they won millions of Galleons, which made them look extremely foolish. Harry at least had the dignity to clap loudly in his seat. Hermione looked at Ron, who was one of the worst of Fluer's fans, with sad eyes as he yelled and cheered his head off. Being childish Harry side kicked her leg and then looked away acting like nothing happened. "Did you just kick me Harry?" Looking at her he gave a full blown smile, "Hermione what are you talking about?" and with that he turned his head forward towards the Goblet.

Pain registered in his foot a second later with a vague mumble of "Prat" from Hermione. Harry was about to protest with how much it hurt when he saw a ghost of a smile on her face. If he got her to smile instead of looking like a sad puppy at that asshole then it was worth it, or at least he was going to tell himself that after he got feeling in his foot. A red flame spat out of the Goblet, distracting him from his current pain. "Hogwarts Champion is...Cedric Diggery".

The whole school, minus most Slytherians, cheered so loudly that it was deafening. Dumbledore put his hands up as a gesture to calm down. He smiled as he spoke, "Yes, yes, we are all glad for the THREE champions that were chosen. Now Dinner will be served in the-" The flames of the Goblet where sputtering left and right making it look like an overdramatized firework. Harry was stunned by the show, 'THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN BEFORE'. Obviously he was freaking out.

A white flame spat out and into Dumbledore's hands. The headmaster looked at the slip of burnt paper in his hand and called the one name he had hoped but knew was coming.

"Harry Potter"

...

...

The silence was so profuse that Harry was sure he heard the giant spiders and centaurs having a fight in the forbidden forest.

"Harry Potter" Dumbledore spoke again this time much louder. Looking around he saw faces of sheer awe, anger, and jealousy. Hermione's face was the only one that was terrified.

Getting up he walked up and stopped in front of Dumbledore who pointed to go to the back room. Instead Harry just stayed in front of him. Opening his hand, Harry silently asked for the paper Dumbledore was holding. Being handed the paper Harry saw his name written in fancy writing, the first sign that it obviously not written by him.

If he went to the back room now he'd have to deal with the third degree questioning on their time and leisure; not this time.

Crunching the paper in his hand Harry looked up at Dumbledore and asked in front of the whole student body and staff, "How did this happen?". He saw Dumbledore uncomfortable with the question. Why he didn't know but it was time to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OK READERS IM SURE YOU ARE MAD. WELL I HAVE THIS TO SAY!...IM SOOOOO SORRY, LIKE I DIDNT MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN. I HAD TO MOVE MY FAMILY, THEN DRIVE TO MY GRANDPARENTS, AND HELP MY GRANDPA WITH COWS; DONT ASK. ANYWAYS WHEN I GOT IT DONE A FEW DAYS AGO I GAVE IT TO ONE OF MY BETAS...WELL I WAS IN A HURRY TO GIVE IT TO YOU SO I SORTA JUST FOUND MORE BETAS.**

**shadow silvertongue IF YOUR READING THIS IM SO SO SO SO SORRY, ME RUSHING YOU ISNT NICE AND I DIDNT WANT TO NAG YOU INTO DOING BC I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HAVE A LIFE BUT I NEEDED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT TO MY READERS. FORGIVE ME PLEASE?! YOUR STILL AN AMAZING AND OVERLY WONDERFUL BETA, I DONT DISERVE YOU. :(**

**TO THE THREE BETAS THAT HELPED WITH THIS: anime-manga lover, missWATERS, AND ravenpuffer FOR HELPING ME. ESPECIALLY ravenpuffer SINCE SHE HELPED ME WITH SOME OF THE PLOT.**

**0_0 OH SHIT! I ALSO APOLIGIZE TO MY OTHER TWO BETAS readingaddict24 AND Hogwartsdreamer113 FOR GIVING YOU THIS CHAPTER BUT NOT WAITING FOR YOUR BETA'D VIRSION. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, MY READERS NEEDED THIS CHAPTER SOON. I DONT WANT THEM THINKING IVE ABANDONED THEM.**

**IM A CRUEL CRUEL WRITER, GIVING BETAS WORK BUT NOT GIVING THEM TIME TO GIVE IT BACK. IM A TERRIBLE PERSON, BUT UNDERSTAND MY READERS COME BEFORE BEING NICE TO MY BETAS. BUT NO MATTER WHAT ILL GIVE YOU GUYS/GIRLS YOUR CREDIT, EVEN IF YOUR CREDIT IS DEALING WITH MY ASSHOLE BEHAVIOR.**

**OK BACK TO MY PATIENT READERS, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCMENT TO MAKE, AND NO IT IS NOT ME STOPPING THIS STORY! FUCK THAT I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY EVEN IF THERE IS A GODDAMN TORNADO OR BLIZZARD OUTSIDE SO YOU CAN BLOODY WELL GET THAT I WILL ABANDON THIS STORY OUT OF YOUR MINDS -_-**

**WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY WAS THAT IM GOING TO START ON ANOTHER STORY BUT NOT SURE WHICH ONE I SHOULD START ON. DRAGON STORY OR ONE WHERE I START IN A RANDOM YEAR AND CHANGE STUFF UP (ITS DIFFERENT FROM MY CURRENT STORY BC IT WOULDNT BE TIME TRAVEL). HELP ME OUT HERE READERS.**

**DAMN ALMOST FORGOT ANOTHER THING, ALMOST HAVE A BAD MEMORY AS MY HARRY LOL. I GIVE THANKS TO Man of Constant Sorrow FOR FINDING MY STORY WHICH IS CALLED Harry Potter and the Greatest Gift BY mini-mid. IT MIGHT BE ABANDONED OR JUST TAKES LONG UPDATEDS BUT ITS STILL A GREAT STORY.**

**IF YOUR UP FOR THE CHALLENGE Man of Constant Sorrow OR OTHER READERS. FIND ME ONE REALLY GOOD STORY OF EACH PAIRING HARRYXTONKS, HARRYXFLEUR, HARRYXDAPHNE, AND JUST TO MAKE IT DIFFICULT A HARRYXBELLATRIX (HARRY CANT BE EVIL FOR THIS ONE, JUST TO MAKE IT THAT MUCH HARDER), I WILL ALLOW A HAREM FOR THAT LAST PAIRING BUT NONE OF THE OTHERS. REMEMBER, THEY HAVE TO BE REALLY GOOD STORIES.**

**WOW...WENT ON A TANGENT THERE, IS AUTHOR NOTES SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LONG. I SUPPOSE NOT. BUT AT LEAST YOU READERS GET TO UNDERSTAND YOUR AUTHOR A BIT MORE WITH EACH ONE.**

**I KNOW YOU JUST THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY -_- BEWARE YOUR AUTHOR KNOWS ALL. OK NOT REALLY BUT THATD BE BORING ANYWAYS LOL**

**OK READERS, GO READ THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW, AND PM IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR IDEAS OR IF YOU WANT TO CHAT OR ECT. DONT BE SHY I DONT BITE...OK I DONT BITE GUYS AT LEAST, LADIES I BITE A LITTLE...OK A LOT...DAMN TANGENT AGAIN. READ IF YOU HAVENT STARTED ALREADY, SORRY XD**

**HOGWARTS MESS HALL, OCTOBER 31**

Crunching the paper in his hand Harry looked up at Dumbledore and asked in front of the whole student body and staff, "How did this happen?". He saw that Dumbledore uncomfortable with the question. Why...well he didn't know why but it was time to find out.

Sighing Dumbledore spoke softly to Harry, "A good question, but something that should be figured out in the back room and not in front of the students of three schools, don't you agree?"

Looking around Harry saw that everyone was straining to hear what was being said, some were even refusing to hardly breathe it seemed. No one could resist a good soap opera it seemed; wizards loved to eat up drama as long as it wasn't their own, and it'd be cruel of Harry not to deliver.

"No, I think we 'all' should know how this happened. It does involve them after all as well," Shocked was shown in many faces, even Dumledore's didn't hide the shock. No one has ever contradicted Dumbledore that wasn't a bad egg and here was Harry Potter the supposed Golden Boy, Dumbledore's favorite, The Boy Who Lived telling Dumbledore 'No'. One could say this happened about as much as people saying He Who Must Not Be Named name, it just doesn't happen very often.

"What?" Dumbledore said lamely, panic flitting across his face before his usual grandfatherly calm settled once again

"I don't think it needs repeating as to what I said Alb-Professor Dumbledore," That little slip up seemed to have gone unnoticed, 'guess they're still shocked' he mused to himself, surveying the hall, inwardly laughing at the open mouthed pupils.

Fixing himself Dumbledore smiled softly "Why yes, I meant to ask why you think it involves the student body and not just the staff and champions?"

"The Tri-wizard tournament is to build relations isn't it" Harry asked with confidence. A nod was all that was needed for him to continue speaking. "Then with a breach, an unknown fourth champion being involved, then the relations that we are attempting to build is slowly disappearing between the schools; and since the school is the student body it inadvertently involves the student body. It wouldn't be right to exclude them,"

Harry had to take a breath after that one breath statement, 'How the bloody hell does Hermione lecture without busting a lung?' it was a new experience for the young hero.

Everyone began to whisper and nod at that, their astonishment replaced with a need to know what was happening. Harry was right, it did involve them. The seed of curiosity was growing and with an opportunity to be in the loop the students were sure to grab onto it with dear life. An older, probably sixth year, Slytherin boy stood up and spoke with vigor "Potter is right, we have a right to know and I'm sure we all are wanting to know," Looking around the Slytherin got nods of conformation from everyone, even the Gryffindors "No one should question what Dumbledore says"...ok almost everyone.

Standing up Ron was looking angry at Harry, his face an alarming shade of burgundy, seething with embarrassment and rage "Just listen to Dumbledore Harry, he knows what he's doing,"

"If so then why did my name come out?" Harry shot back.

"I-I-I don't...there must have..." Ron was spluttering at this point, trying to find an excuse.

Small sniggers were spreading across the students, especially from the French girls, which Ron had noticed. Ears still red but face fading back to an almost normal colour, he sat back down mumbling incoherently, Hermione was giving him a sympathetic look and a pat on the arm which Ron shrugged off.

Seeing the miniscule amount of chaos he created just by saying no Harry couldn't help but see why Fred and George took joy in causing pranks. It was amusing to see people scurry and react to something unexpected, one just couldn't help but smirk at it all.

"100 points from Gryffindor and a month's worth of detention Potter for disrespecting and questioning the Headmaster," Harry turned to see Snape stalk towards him with his black batty cloak billowing around like some kind of warlord. His scowl was pronounced but there was a hint of joy in his eyes, 'sadistic bastard' was all Harry thought.

Before things could get worse Dumbledore stepped in, "Now now, Severus no need for that, Harry has made a point. Maybe we should let the students hear this," His blue eyes began twinkling and Harry felt a sudden, unnerving shiver go up his spine.

"Dummmbledoor, I don't care what you chose to do but we need to do something now," Madam Maxime was apparently sick of waiting for something to be done. She looked upset but still walked dignified to the Headmaster...well as dignified as a half-giantess could anyways.

"Of course, my dear Maxime, I didn't mean to stall the questioning," The headmaster bowed his head slightly while giving the Headmistress a grandfatherly smile. Madame Maxime responded with a grunt, and stood waiting.

Turning back to Harry, Dumbledore began, "Harry, Did you put your name in the goblet?"

"No"' Harry said, bluntly and to the point. There was no need to dance around the subject.

"Did you ask someone else to put your name in?"

"That could be done? Then what was the point of the age line if you could've done that?"

Dumbledore ignored Harrys question, repeating his own, "Did you ask someone else to put your name in?"

"No" 'back to bluntness I guess'

Snape snarled, "Do you expect us to believe that, you've always needed to be in the center of attention," Snape's eyes sparkled with pure malice, his lips curling into a smile.

Turning to Snape, Harry gave him one of his fierce glares that was usually reserved for the enemy, and sometimes Draco too, "Then how about you tell me how I, a mere fourth year, managed to trick an ancient relic, the management of games and sports wizards, and the Leader of the light?"

Snape's usually pale face was beginning to change close to a deep purple, something he thought only Uncle Vernon could achieve, even rivalling Ron's signature burgundy, but he couldn't blame him. Snape found himself encountering a problem, a contradiction, if Snape insulted that Harry wasn't capable of that or of even the basics of magic then he couldn't make Harry look like an egotistical asshole and possibly get him into trouble, but at the same time if he says Harry did do it then he basically made Harry out to be some great wizard. 'God forbid Snape do that' Harry had thought.

Before Snape could find a retort a maniac laughter was heard. It echoed across the walls of the mess hall, all turned to look at Professor Moody, "That's a good deduction lad, yes there is no way you could've done it so how?"

The thump of his wooden leg was pronounced as he spoke every word like it law, his fake eye was going around and around, "It's quite simple, it would seem tha-"

"Alistor, I think it is time for the student to enjoy the celebrations of the chosen champions. We can discuss such things at a later time,"

Looking around Dumbledore clapped his hands and the candles flickered back on, bathing everything in a painful light, "Alright students, go have fun and celebrate for there is reason to be happy. And i am sure your heads of house wouldn't mind to let one night of endless partying go unnoticed," At that last remark most of the student had forgotten about the drears of what was currently going on and started heading straight back.

'Mindless sheep the lot of them' rolling his eyes Harry looked at Dumbledore and saw relief. Something was going on and it would seem that he wasn't getting any closer to finding out what it was. .

As the group of students was dwindling, Harry, for second time was ushered to go to the back room, this time without resistance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM, OCTOBER 21**

'Little boy! How dare she say such a thing, I'm twenty five! She better be happy that her curves are so damn distracting...' Shaking his head from the inner rant he walked into his common room, thankfully without the need of the password again since he still doesn't know it.

Instantly he is being grabbed by Fred and George and forcefully flung into the center of the room. Getting up with a scowl he was bombarded with the same question by many at once, "How'd you do it?"

"Seriously guys, you still believe I d-did it?" Harry whined to the group, faltering slightly. He sounded so childish...perhaps this whole affair was affecting him more than he realised.

"Well how else did your name get in the goblet?" One of the twins asked, Harry wasn't going to strain his brain to figure out which.

"How about you tell me how, as was said in the mess hall, how could I possible trick an ancient artifact and the Headmaster?"

It was pointless, the Gryffindors were on some kind of happy high and didn't listen to reasoning. Harry sighed and was heading up to go to bed when he heard Ron speak to some others.

"He must have done something, Dumbledore wouldn't have let him do it, and he always wants to be in something big. Trust me, he's just like that," Harry started slowly walking to Ron oblivious to the room going into a quiet whisper, Ron was just as oblivious as Harry and continued talking. "He is such a glory seeking prat, always has been, Snape may be a git but he is right about what he says about..."

Turning around Ron saw a sleeve of a robe and then pain registered as Harry smashed his fist into the redhead's face. He flew over a table and onto the floor unconscious, 'That felt sooooo good' Harry had thought while mentally doing a happy dance.

People began to surround the scene of the crime just looking stunned, witnessing the downfall of what was thought to be two best friends. Harry's hand was beginning to hurt, looking at it the first and middle knuckle were bruised but looking at Ron's purple and bloody nose he thought he got the better deal. That is until Hermione came down the stairs.

She took one look at the scenario and instantly rushed to Ron, which had hurt Harry's pride a lot, his smile vanishing at the sight of her kneeling beside Ron. She seemed to be fixing his nose or something because when she was done pointing her wand at him all he had was minor discoloring and small dribbles of blood on his face. Turning around she started yelling at Harry.

"What were you thinking? Why did you do that to Ron? What made you think you could do that? What has gotten into you?"

Waiting out the storm, Harry just listened as she reworded her same question several times with more and more fancy words till she finally had to catch her breath. He had a defence all lined up, he was saying lies about me, he was making me out to be some famous glutton; what came out was.

"He was being a prat,"

'Good job Potter, she is soooo going to enjoy that answer'

Sure enough her hair got bushier and she made a face that'd make McGonagall proud. She huffed and went back to Ron muttering something here and there while doing more spell care.

Pride officially wounded three times, once from Fleur and twice by Hermione, he set off to bed. As he finished his shower and closed the curtains to his bed, he went to bed thinking 'Nothing good ever comes from Halloween'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**HOGWARTS GREAT LAKE, NOVEMBER 7**

A week has gone by and so far nothing productive had happened. Not only was he shunned by everyone again but this time he didn't have Hermione with him to make it bearable. Hitting Ron was enjoyable but it was at a heavy price, now you couldn't see her away from him for more than a few minutes. She scowled at him when he passed them. He hadn't really seen Hermione scowl before, he didn't know she even possessed the ability to _scowl_. It's like his actions actually drove those two together, at this rate he might actually have to kill the weasel. That really would be a shame...

Thinking on that, his thoughts were brought towards Draco. He wasn't sure how to figure out if this was his Draco or the even more prattish version.

A weight appeared on his shoulder, knowing it was Hedwig he absentminded strokes her feathers. At least he had his Snow girl. The day after his name came out he knew he had to tell Sirius and remembering that he needed to send a letter he remembered Hedwig was alive. The reunion was pathetic, Harry was a blubbering mess and Hedwig was staying away from him like he was the plague or at least she did until he calmed down.

She came back two days ago and haven't separated since. It was nice having his owl back, and he was going to make sure not to lose her again.

He saw McGonagall coming through the door with tight lips, she wasn't happy with Harry in the slightest. Moving behind a tree he put his invisibility cloak over himself and Hedwig, he skipped out on classes all week and didn't feel like getting lectured right now.

Moving past McGonagall he snuck back into the school and headed for the Room of the Requirements. He had been sitting in this room, just sleeping his stresses away and was planning on continuing that till things decided to take a better turn. Admittedly, this probably wasn't the best idea. As he stepped in he shrugged off his cloak and a sickening feeling of dread flooded him as he realized something was wrong, very wrong indeed.

He cursed himself for realizing too late that the door was already there, he looked to his left and saw Hermione. Before he could speak she pointed her wand at him. His last thought before all going back was 'Damn'.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT CHAPTER 6 XD**

**I HAD A THOUGH, EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER WROTE ON FANFICTION NEEDED A REASON. WEATHER IT WAS BECAUSE THEIR FRIENDS NAGGED THEM OR BECAUSE A STORY IRRITATED THEM OR INSIPIRED THEM. WELL I DESCIDED TO TELL YOU READERS WHY I DESCIDED TO WRITE FANFICTION. I WAS INSPIRED BY THREE STORIES. THE FIRST WHICH HIGHLY IMPRESSED AND BASICALLY GAVE ME THE FINAL PUSH TO WANT TO ACTUALLY WRITE WAS I'm Still Here BY kathryn518, SECOND STORY WAS CALLED The Sorting Hat's Stand BUT WAS LATER RE-WRITTEN AND CHANGED TO The Power of the Mind BY Landstradd, AND THE THIRD WHICH IS A SERIES AND THE AUTHOR IS CURRENTLY ON HIS THIRD BUT IM JUST GOING TO GIVE YOU HIS FIRST IS Harry Potter and the Gift of Memories BY The Engulfing Silence. ALL ARE GOOD AND HIGHLY RECOMMENDED. **

**TO Attack007 THE FLEUR STORY AND TONKS STORY I HAVE ALREADY SAVED. THEY ARE GOOD THOUGH. WHEN I GET SOME DOWN TIME THAT ISN'T GIVEN TO MY CHAPTER MAKING I'LL READ THE OTHER TWO THAT YOU HAD GIVEN ME. THANK YOU.**

**TO magicanimegurl IM GLAD YOU SOOOO LOVED MY ENDING OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER XD, AND TRUST ME I PLAN ON CONTINUEING. I REFUSE TO MAKE IT A MONTHLY WAIT UPDATE, IM ATTEMPTING TO MAKE IT WEEKLY, AND YOU SEE HOW WELL THAT IS GOING FOR ME.**

**TO MY OTHER READERS BE HAPPY IM SLOWLY MAKING MY STORIES LONGER. ALL MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN ROUGHLY 2000. THIS ONE IS ROUGHLY 3500. ITS SLOWLY GOING UP!**

**YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I MAKE REQUESTS, AND IM HAPPY THAT A READER OR TWO DELIVERS FOR ME EVERYTIME SO HERES ANOTHER REQUEST. THERE IS A STORY THAT I REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE BUT I THINK IT HAS BEEN ABANDONED. ACTUALLY IT MOST LIKELY HAS BEEN SINCE IT WAS LAST UPDATED IN DEC. 2008. ITS CALLED Once More BY Conscience15, ITS A HARRYXTONKS AND I WANT SOMEONE TO ADOPT IT AND CONTINUE IT OR MAKE SOMETHING REALLY REALLY CLOSE TO IT ALL THE WAY UP TILL IT ENDED AND THEN YOU DO YOUR THING. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE? GOOD, YEY, AWESOME, THANK YOU. I HOPE SOMEONE PULLS THROUGH.**

**WHILE IM AT AN ASKING MOOD. FOR SOME ODD REASON IM IN THE MOOD FOR MORE HARRYXTONKS AND HARRYXDAPHNE. AND I MEAN GOOD ONES. FOR THE HARRYXDAPHNE ID LIKE THE STORY NOT SHUN HERMIONE, WEITHER OR NOT SHE IS PART OF THE RELATIONSHIP OR NOT DOESNT MATTER SHE JUST CANT BE SHUNNED LIKE SHE ISNT A SISTER OR LOVE INTEREST ANYMORE.**

**ALSO NONE WITH HERMIONE WITH RON, IF I COULD ID SEND THAT COUPLING TO INTERNET HELL BUT I CANT BECAUSE EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN OPINION BUT I WILL NEVER ACCEPT IT, JUST LIKE ILL NEVER ACCEPT HEDWIG DIED OR THAT DOBBY DIED OR THAT FRED DIED! ILL FOREVER STAY IN DENIAL. OH AND SCREW HARRYXGINNY TOO.**

**NOW THAT HUGE RANT IS OUT OF THE WAY...I THINK THATS ITS. OH I HAVE A POLL GOING TO VOTE ON THAT PLEASE. **

**QUESTIONS, CONCERNS, ANYTHING ELSE? THEN MESSEGE ME, I HAVE NO WORRIES.**

**ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT MY BETAS, THERE WAS A FEW BUT BECAUSE OF LIFE OR BECAUSE EMAIL WANTED TO BE AN ASS THEY COULDNT HELP WITHIN THE TIMELIMIT. OH WELL, SO THE ONLY ON THAT I CAN GIVE TRUE CREDIT FOR THIS TIME IS Ravenpuffer. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Room of Requirements, November 7**

He cursed himself for realising too late that the door was already there, he looked to his left and saw Hermione. Before he could speak she pointed her wand at him. His last thought before all going black was 'Damn'.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Why Ron?" Harry yelled at him, "Why did you betray us?"

Ron looked at Harry with a sneer so profuse it could have been are carbon copy of Malfoy's. "Us? There never has been an 'us' Potter. Its always been about you! You had everything, and even now during war you still get it all!"

Harry looked at Ron in dumbfounded shock, creating an opportunity for Ron to fire a spell at him. The orange ball of light nearly hit Harry, touching the floor, causing it to blow up, scattering debris and dust all over the room. "I…don't understand," was all he could say as he just kept staring at Ron.

This wasn't what Ron wanted to hear and started yelling at the top of his lungs "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME POTTER, I KNOW WOMEN HAVE BEEN FALLING ALL OVER TO SLEEP WITH 'THE BOY WHO WON'T BLOODY WELL DIE'!"

"This whole thing was about me sleeping with women? Seriously! You betrayed the organization, killed Hermione and who knows how many others, just because I've been getting laid? Do you have any idea how childish you sound? We aren't first years anymore," Harry said blandly, the shock was beginning to make his head spin.

"Childish? What about Ginny? Sleeping with all those bitches makes the memory of Ginny look bad! Is being angry about that childish?" Harry visibly flinched at this but recovered quickly.

"I don't need to hear this from a man you killed his own wife, all because he wasn't sleeping with other woman. That's low Ron."

Ron growled at Harry. "Don't tell me that when you've been sleeping with her."

"I never touched her Ron, me and her have and always was just friends. Why can't you ever see that?"

"I HEARD PEOPLE TALK HARRY, THEY SAY YOU'VE SLEPT WITH MANY WOMEN; FLEUR, LI, CHO, THE PATIL'S, GREENGRASS, LUNA, SUSAN, EVEN MRS. MALFOY WAS MENTIONED!" Harry just listened as he named off more names, "BUT THE ONE MOST MENTIONED IS HERMIONE, THEY ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HOW YOU TWO WERE A BETTER COUPLE, HOW YOU TWO SHOULD HAVE ENDED UP TOGETHER, ITS NOT BLOODY FAIR THAT YOU GET IT ALL POTTER"

Ending his rant Ron gave a giant intake of air, his face a marvellous crimson, and exhaled before giving an evil smile. "It doesn't matter anymore though, I killed that cheating whore and you'll soon follow."

Harry didn't need to hear the spell to know what was coming. The sickly green spell appeared and was about to hit Harry before it collided with something in his hands, making a cracking sound and forcing Harry on the ground on his back a few feet from where he originally stood. Looking closer there was a black dagger with fractures all over the metal of the blade in his hand.

Ron just looked at Harry with venom, pissed that he couldn't succeed in killing him. Waiting for Harry to get up the red head moved closer to the one of the exits. Before he could leave though he heard Harry ask between hard breaths "How long?"

Ron couldn't help but laugh. "Since around the time you were in China, I told them where you were. You were supposed to die there but then Li had to blow herself up for you. Since then I've tried to set you up but it never happened. Its all over now though, what's rest of your groupies are being rounded up for the kiss, and i'll be honored as a hero and get all that I deserve."

A flash of orange was all Ron saw before he exited, leaving a big hole in the door where the spell hit.

Harry screamed and cried till his eyes and throat hurt. Feeling numb he wiped the tear stains and checked the time. Seeing as he had to meet Malfoy in a few hours he left the destroyed room feeling hopeless and empty.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Jolted awake from his nightmare, Harry tried to catch his breath; nightmares were bad, but reliving terrible events are worse. He still couldn't believe that Ron did that, and all because of rumors that had no shred of evidence, even if a few were right. He shook off the guilt, he didn't need that on top of everything else.

Hearing movement he rolled of the bed that he was lying on and peered over it, seeing Hermione look at him. It hit him like a ton of bricks; the room, Hermione pointing her wand, then nothing.

Cautiously looking around it would seem he was never taken out of the Room of Requirements. Putting his full attention on Hermione, Harry saw that she looked...terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes, her clothes were messy, and her hair wasn't the Hermione bush of hair like he knows.

She took a step forward towards him and Harry instinctively jumped back a few steps. This made her start to cry, all Harry thought was 'What else did you expect after attacking me?'.

A few minutes pass before the silence is broken by Hermione, "You must think I'm a terrible person now don't you?"

Harry couldn't help but retort "No, I don't mind being jumped by an ex-friend for no apparent reason".

"I did it for you Harry" She responded back in earnest.

"How does knocking me out turn out to be a good thing?" Harry asked, his words laced with anger.

Hermione bit her lip at this question and stayed silent for a minute before responding, "You haven't been acting yourself Harry." Her face fell into a state of concentration as though trying to find an answer. "You aren't imperiused because we all know you can throw it off, it isn't polyjuice potion because i've watched you for the past two hours, so why is it that you're acting so different?"

Her faced etched with worry and confusion made Harry question himself. 'Should I tell her?' he thought. Looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Hermione and then sighed looking away.

"Hermione..." she waited for him to continue, on edge for the answer. "Its nothing I swear, with the whole fiasco at the World Cup I've just been out of it is all, then with the TriWizard Tournament I guess that was just one too many nails in my coffin". He couldn't tell her, it wasn't right for him to add such a burden; besides who knows what she'd do, she always was unpredictable at the best and worst of times.

She first seemed dejected by this news but then had a small smile "So, nothings going on? You're sure you're ok?"

Giving his most convincing smile Harry nodded "Yes Hermione, I am". With the possibility of her apparating from how fast she moved she hugged Harry.

"I'm sooooo sorry Harry, it's just you were acting so strange. You seemed more comfortable in your skin or something, then that whole conversation after you name came out was so...articulate; I'm not saying you're dumb or anything, it was just a surprise is all, and then hitting Ron. What were you thinking?" Her ranted ended in a scowl, looking at him for 'another' explanation. 'She is so demanding, geez'.

"I told you before he was being a prat, he lied, had no thought to defend me, and completely bad mouthed me" was all an answer Harry gave and was going to give, she didn't need to know that he also killed her a few years later. Harry shivered slightly remembering his nightmare before waking up.

"But…..thats not what he said" Hermione spoke softly looking a little hopeful. "He said that you hit him because he wouldn't let you make me do all your guys homework anymore because he thought it was considered cheating".

Harry moved his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hermione, had it ever occured to you that he was lying, especially since I bet he made you do his homework for him?". He wasn't ready for the response she gave.

"I think somebody...spiked my drink with a potion, Harry,"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing, November 8**

Harry couldn't believe it, Hermione, his Hermione, under the influence of a potion? It made his mind numb. 'Did this happen in my timeline?' 'But isn't this my timeline?' 'But things seem different' 'They are different' 'But why'. His thoughts were giving him a migraine, but he had an excuse. In a matter of twelve days it would seem his whole timeline had changed. Not once was Hermione ever potioned in his timeline….well not willingly potioned would be more accurate, but if this current event holds truth then that would mean that his Hermione in his time was also potioned…right? The migraine was getting worse. He clutched his head and exhaled.

Instead of focusing on his whole timeline knowledge problem, he decided to focus on Poppy fussing over Hermione. It would seem she had small traces of a Befuddlement Draught, Draught of Peace, Forgetfulness Potion, Hate Potion, Memory Potion, and Love potion. 'Shite, she's a walking potions lab'.

Harry knew Poppy was spot on, after all the years she treated him even during the war she has earned his trust. Thinking on it, it was probably Ron that killed Poppy, in hopes that it would better his chances at killing Harry.

"Madam Pomfrey, if she was given all these potions why isn't she under the effects anymore?", Harry had been wondering this all night and wanted to know.

She thought about it while looking at her crying charge and the young man. "I think what happened was that some of the potions countered each other and some didn't meet the required dosage, we will know more when Dumbledore takes a look". Hermione looked at Harry with a sad plea in her eyes.

"Would it be alright if this wasn't told to anyone?". Poppy looked at Harry with steel in her eyes. "Are you asking me to look the other way?"

It took all of two seconds to figure out what she might be hinting at, "Madam Pomfrey I swear it wasn't me that did this but with how quickly rumors seem to spread in Hogwarts at a unnatural fast pace I thought it'd be best if it was just between the three of us. You can still monitor her and randomly check her whenever it's necessary or whatever you think is best, after all you are the best healer I know." Harry finished it up with a small but fetching smile.

Poppy humphed but then gave a small smile "Im the only healer you know Mr. Potter so I don't think that was much of a compliment", before Harry could comment she continued. "I'll keep this on the down low for now Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger but you should be more aware of what you eat and drink." She wrote on two small slips of paper One cannot trust a potions master, "This book was written by an apprentice of a potions master who had a habit of putting potions in his food or drink to test it out. I suggest reading it." And with that she ushered us out.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Library, November 8**

Making it to the library in record time they both read up on the book. It was a treasure of paranoia information, and they made sure to read it all. By the time they finished with memorising the four spells; two spells for each category, one for food, drinks and items while the other is people, one that checks for foreign ingredients like potions or other such things while the other spell did a broad diagnostic to see if any spells that were used; they had decided it was time to go to bed.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Mess Hall, November 9**

Before taking a bite, Harry and Hermione discreetly checked their food and drinks. They exhaled a breath of relief as they got a negative from the spell. Harry still wasn't eating much, he was realizing too quickly that he couldn't fit into all of this.

Harry had seen war, killed, watched many die beside him and in front of him; well, in front of him were the very same people that were laughing and eating right before his eyes. Was he happy? Yes, of course he was, but he felt like a stranger. Add that with all that was currently on his plate one wouldn't be surprised that Harry felt so ragged and tired, 'I wonder if this is how Lupin feels after the full moon' Harry randomly thought.

He was brought out of his reverie when he heard someone clear their throat from behind. Looking behind himself Harry saw a very irritated Mcgonagall. "Well Mr. Potter, Do you plan on coming to classes this week?".

Hermione whiplashed her head towards Harry "I thought you weren't in class because you had permission. I can't believe you've been skipping class Harry, that's extremely irresponsible". She continued to give me a glare.

Looking between the two ladies he sighed and gave Mcgonagall a playful scowl "Did you real need me to get into trouble with 'Mione, now she's going to be insufferable". Hermione swatted his arm, and he swore he saw a small smile on the Professor's face. "Well if it got you to class the yes, im happy to see two of my lions getting along once again after seeing you fighting all week". Sad looks were etched on the two students faces, Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow showing the question on her mind.

"uh...um….you see…...uh" Hermione looked at Harry.

Giving a half smile towards Hermione "You have a way with words you know that Hermione?" He got a smack from her for his statement in return. Looking back at his amused professor he began to speak but then had a major migraine, so bad he faltered onto the floor.

"Mr. Potter are you ok" Mcgonagall yelled as she bent down to get a look at him. "Yes Professor, just a minor headache" Harry gritted out. The pain was getting worse.

"It is most certainly not minor Mr, Potter, How old do you think I am to fall for such a blatant lie?" Without missing a beat he, with a pained grin on his face, said "Mid thirties at most Professor". She gave him a her signature tight thin lipped look as she helped him up "Well im happy to see your humor hasn't left you at least".

As the three walk out of the mess hall, a fourth decided to appear. "Is there something wrong with Harry Professor?" The voice was calm and grandfatherly, no one needed three guesses to know who it was. Turning his head, with one hand holding it, he saw Dumbledore walking up towards them. He turned back and started very slowly with the help of Hermione and Mcgonagall go towards the hospital wing.

"Im fine Headmaster, just a killer headache" Harry faltered as saying this, with a curse under his breathe. There was a statement about language from Hermione but it was half hearted. "I see, does it have anything to do with the dream this summer?".

Mcgonagall gave a quizzical look while Hermione gave a dawning expression, she was about to speak before I cut her off. "No Headmaster, just a really bad headache sir. If you excuse me I need to go to the wing since its getting worse." Without a request to leave he started heaving his way with help from the two witches.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Hospital Wing, November 9**

Finally making it to the the Hospital wing Harry was covered in sweat and was practically being dragged to his now personal bed, plack and all; He always thought it was both helpful and amusing.

Poppy shuffled out of her office with worry, "What happened this time?" Being laid down both Hermione and McGonagall both stated not knowing while the medic witch scanned him. She did it two more times before she looked down at Harry in confusion, she quickly summoned a vial and made him drink it down. "Now Mr. Potter this should ease the pain till I find out what's wrong with you". Sadly it didn't do much, instead of feeling like his head was being scorched now it felt like it was being shredded.

McGonagall looked at Poppy in severe worry "You dont know whats wrong with him?". Poppy shook her head "Diagnostic shows no problems at all, no body damage, no hex residue, nothing" and with that she turned on her heels and went into her office, most likely to look through her books.

Harry was thinking himself what it could be. Tuning out the witches near him he started to think as to what's wrong. 'Not poison or any potion since I checked, no spell, body is mostly unharmed' a flash of a spiked pain flooded his head and he groaned loudly. 'Damn it, this is so much worse than when my head was invaded by Snape and Voldemort. I know its not that anyways because of my Occlumency'. The frustration of not figuring out what was wrong was adding to the pain and the pain was making him frustrated, a very unfortunate cycle. 'It's not my body that's in danger so what the hell is going on, it's like my mind is….'

"POPPY!?" Harry yells loudly as he twisted off the bed. She came running in as fast she could. Looking at her "I NEED A SLEEPING DRAUGHT!" All three witches were surprised at my commanding tone. "Now Mr. Potter-" "NOW!" at that she looked at McGonagall, who nodded, and summoned another vial. Harry drank it and instantly started feeling the effects, "...poppy?" it was a soft whisper but it was heard. "Yes Mr. Potter?". With the last of his effort he looked at her, "If i'm right you'll need to contact….St...Mungos…..be…..hush….doesn't….leave…...room"

Harry Potter's eyes closes and his breathing became calm and rhythmic.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mindscape, November 9**

Lighting struck near where he stood. The sky shown storm clouds and comets falling and destroying his lands, the mountains were breaking, forests were on fire, oceans boiling and lakes overflowing, and the desert sands were sinking. His cottage was still intact but being bent by the heavy winds blowing. Running and dodge the natural disasters he made it inside in one piece but just barely. Mentally thinking a hatch on the floor appeared. Opening the hatch and jumping in quickly he fell onto some stairs, stumbled, and started rolling down them.

Making it onto the final step with his back he gets up and looks around what looks to be a library, but something was off, really off. Books left and right were slowly being turned to stone as he was looking. Running in a panic he watched as more and more were being turned to stone, a lot of them were of no importance and for show but it wasn't him turning them to stone that worried him. Making it to a railing, he looked down towards the first floor of what was to be the center of the library. It was a giant open circle with a red rug as the floor, there were chairs and couches spread around.

Jumping down to the first floor he stood in the middle and looked up, and then turned white. The ceiling at the center of his library showed a giant glass orb with a few smaller glass orbs circling it. It was moving slowly, hardly glowing, and a giant black chain was tangling itself around it and constricting it. He saw cracks starting to appear on the smaller orbs.

Harry was hyperventilating at this point, just watching wided eyed at this.

BAM!

Harry turned around and saw an overgrown white heavily scaly snake that would have gave hagrid a struggle, it was roughly a third the size of the basilisk. That didn't ease his mind at all. He shot flame out of his hand towards it direction.

The snake whipped its head out and Harry barely dodged, falling back behind a couch, He heard another crack from above. A white tail smacked him, making him roll across the floor all the way to the end of the circle towards the shelves of books. Harry threw his hand out without looking and a shield, just in time to hear a THUD.

More thuds were heard as Harry laid there with the shield blocking. Finally having the energy he looked up and saw the snake smacking the shield with its tail. The spell wasn't going to last much longer. Looking around trying to find a way out of this he heard a grown, screech and CRACK.

The orbs had stopped, and all of the small orbs were heavily damaged. But what made Harry freeze up on the inside was the large orb. It had two large cracks that crossed each other evenly, making it look like four pieces not a single orb. Within the cracks small amounts of colored smoke was coming out.

Harry's body felt heavy, he felt tired, and drained. Looking at the temporarily forgotten snake, he saw the shield give.

Before the snake could attack he smiles softly and asked ~This the end?~

The white snake twisted its body around his and slowly started crushing Harry. Before fainting from the lack of breathing and the severe pain he swore he heard the snake speak to him, it had to of, but what it said made no sense, it truly didn't.

~Im here to help, not harm. Sleep for now master so I can do my part~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have been told by 'AnathemaRising' that my all cap author notes are very hard to read and have been asked to not do all caps. Im sorry to say that im not going to do that because I have to much fun doing that. sorry, but to make it up im not doing all caps just this once for you.**

**To 'anime-manga lovers' im going to respond to your review but first for my readers im going to copy the review so they don't have to go searching for it and they can understand my comments.**

_**anime-manga lovers:**_

**_I faved it... nuff said XP_**

**_ ok seriously time:_**  
><strong><em> Discluding all the grammer mistakes bc of beta issues (even though you should have given it to me but whatev XP) it has gotten to the point were I like it enough to fav it. Congrats _ Theres nothing much I can really say, at least in the negative plot wise (grammer is a WHOLE other story _). <em>**

**_ The only things were the transition to the nightmare was slightly jagged and confused me for 2 secs before I remembered previous chapters and just plain realized what was going on (the saying he woke from a nightmare helped a lot -_-') And I feel like Hermione is a bit off... though there are reasons for that. I also am not sure if I like the way Hermione confronted Harry, but that could be the potions fault... In other works you are totally trowing me off with Hermione! lol XP Oh ya and Im completely thrown and confused with the mindscape thingy but you probably know reasons for that... thats prob me not you -_-'_**

**_ Good points:_**  
><strong><em> I'm now interested to the point of I don't think I'm just reading this becasue you're my friend... I think XD. I want to know what the deal with the drugging Hermione is all about and exactally what is going on with the snake in his mind... ok this is the only place I can actually say that in a literal sense and not metaphoriclly in one of my psych classes XD. Your pretty good with descriptions too.<em>**

**_ So summary... Keep it up with the making me interested, but be advised: you can lose that VERY quickly and easily _. Ask my sis how many anime/manga and ff ive stopped in the middle bc i lost interest (the list is fairly long... much longer than I like). And keep sending me chapters if you need me to edit for whatever reason. That's it._**

**If you readers haven't figured it out yet, she is both one of my friends and one of my betas as well (even if I haven't used her in a bit). I will state that I could have worded things better but I will also say that the grammar could have been much worse. ****As for Hermione...ok I wont lie half the reason she was potioned was because it was good plot but the other reason was because I could use it as an excuse when you all realized that she was a bit off.****The mindscape will of course be explained in later chapters.**

**To 'AniCharisma' expect more cliffhangers because if there is anything I love to do it is cliffhangers, and psychological torture, and just chaos in general lol**

**Warning: This chapter was not betad by anyone. I was too much in a rush to upload it.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mindscape, November 9**

Before the snake could attack he smiles softly and asked ~This the end?~

The white snake twisted its body around his and slowly started crushing Harry. Before fainting from the lack of breathing and the severe pain he swore he heard the snake speak to him, it had to of, but what it said made no sense, it truly didn't.

~Im here to help, not harm. Sleep for now master so I can do my part~

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The first thing Harry registered was pain, terrible body pain. Rolling off his back he felt his cheeks touch cold ground. Cracking one eye open he saw the knocked furniture spread around on the red carpet. Sighing, he forced himself up on his hands and knees or at least tried to. The second he tried to move more pain flooded his body.

/Calm yourself Harry, your body and mind took quite a pounding/

That got Harry up. Ignoring the pain he shot up and with lightheadedness he grabbed onto the closest thing to him. It felt furry and soft. In time the lightheadedness started clearing up and he was able to process at what he had reached out for and grabbed. It was a silver lion, well the twice the size of one but a lion none the less. 'Well then'. Trying not to panic he looked around and found three other foreign companions in his mental library. To the left of him, sitting on a chair rest, was a blue phoenix, to his right, laying on the floor, was a slim black dragon, and in the center of room was the white snake.

"Fuck, what did I get myself into this time?" That made the dragon laugh, or roar, or maybe both. He didn't really care at the moment. He had four...creatures in his library, that is in his mind, that only he is supposed to be in. Sighing again he decided to take the plunge. "So what might I do for you four?"

He heard monotone voices speak.

^For starters you could let go of me^ The lion looked at me and Harry let go apologizing profusely.

{He's taking this better than I had thought}

/You shouldn't be, after all we know him the best/

~Quite so, indeed~

^We shouldn't be wasting our time like this, we have an opportunity lets take it^

~Shouldn't that be my line?~

/Or mine?/

{Their right you're a little out of character}

Having enough Harry decided to cut into the conversation. "I hate to be rude but I think I have a few questions, first being WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The four creatures stopped and looked at him.

The black dragon lifted its head off the ground and looked at the white snake. {You have the floor}

The white snake slithered to Harry, who had to mentally think not to attack it. Getting a foot away it lifted its head eye level to Harry. ~I'm sorry for what I did but it was necessary to avoid further damage.~ Looking puzzled, the snake continued. ~You see the longer you were awake the longer the damage could spread and the less we could fix~

Looking up and saw the glass orbs again, but they weren't like as they were when he blacked out. The black chain that held it together was rusted in spots and looked like it was on its last life. The small orbs had only a crack or two instead the webs of them, and the large orb had one crack instead of two. It was still leaking colored smoke and the orbs were still not moving but it was an improvement.

/Do you know what that is?/

Turning his head away from the orbs he looked at the others. The phoenix flapped its wings which made me turn towards it. "Not really? Especially since it looked different before the whole chaos incident before whitey over there attacked?" Sniggeres where heard from the dragon and the lion.

~You attacked first, I was just going to knock you out, and Whitey really?~ The snake turned its head away as though it was offended.

Ignoring the snakes' pout the phoenix continued, /Different how?/

Turning back towards the phoenix, Harry answered. "Well when I first discovered it there was only one small orb with a small light glowing from it and the large orb glowed the same amount with white webbed lines all over it. I have no clue why there is five orbs and why all the orbs were so clear". The phoenix looked at the others and then back at Harry.

/I see-/ A loud rumbling sound was heard, shaking the ground. ^We are out of time for now^ ~Thanks for pointing out the obvious~

Slithering fast, the white snake curled itself softly around Harry and whispered his ear. ~Harry, trust no one but those you absolutely trust, go to gringotts and ask to be scanned, stay safe 'till next time~

After that, a feeling of being shoved into a tube and shoved down a thousand feet from the air. It was highly uncomfortable.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Hostpital Wing, Unknown**

"M…...tt…..Mr…..er…"

"W…..Wak..p….Wake up"

"Mr. Potter"

"Wake up"

Moaning was the response Harry gave to signal he heard them. His head was highly groggy and opening his eyes he saw things out of focus and blurry though that was probably because he wasn't wearing glasses. Touching his face he felt nothing 'Yep no glasses'.

Seeing blurry movement he felt someone put his glasses on, then he saw bushy hair. "Thanks Hermione". Looking around he say it wasn't just her with him. There was Neville, his whole quidditch team, Luna, and shockingly Ginny. 'Why does it shock me that Ginny is here and not Luna?' This confused Harry but was going to have to think on it later because a second later Poppy came and started shoving potions down my throat.

After coughing from the numerous potions Harry decided to speak, "How long have i been out?". Poppy decided to just shove another potion down his throat, 'that's the eighth one already'. Turning to the group he gave them a questioning look, Luna took pity on him. "Well Harry you've been out a little over a week now, I must say i've never seen Wrackspurts so violent before. They usually just make your head go all fuzzy".

Harry had to bite back a laugh at the other's faces, it was too priceless. If there was anyone that could randomly cheer him up it would be Luna. She just had a strangeness that only he and her could understand. "Ummmm, I hate to be rude but who are-" Luna cut Hermione off and stuck her hand out, "Luna, Luna Lovegood. Though others call me Loona or Loony or Luna-tic". Hermione just stood there open mouthed in shock at that blunt statement, the others just opted for wide eyed looks.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and just started laughing. Everyone looked at him like he had just cracked, Hermione wasn't amused at all. "That isn't funny Harry, that's horrible!". Calming down he got a look at everyone giving disproving faces. "What?", he just didn't understand why their mad, it was hilarious. "I think the Wrackspurts are getting to them now too, they don't seem to realize that you're laughing at them." Luna said in her dreamy tone.

"You were laughing at us?" Ginny asked in a somewhat sad tone. "Well yeah" Harry said, "All your faces looked so ridiculous after she introduced herself."

"Well how else were we supposed to act after she declared all that?" Hermione huffed.

"Simple" turning to Luna, Harry stuck out his hand. "Hello Luna, im Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you". Luna shook his hand and saw a small smile appear on her face. "You're different you know that, you're not as blurry as before". 'I wonder what she means by blurry' Harry thought. He learned that she interpreted things different, and most of the time she was correct. He swore that she was part seer or something but chose not to call her on it.

Smiling at Luna he patted her hand "Well i'll take that to mean its a good thing and that i'll be recovering soon". Luna gave a small nod, and snuck a piece of partment under his hand, got up and started skipping out of the Hospital Wing. "She's…..different" Hermione spoke diplomatically. "Interesting if you ask me" Twin one said, "Good interesting though" said the other. Harry smiled fondly at the Hospital Wings doors "Shes one of a kind thats for sure".

The twins turned to Harry "Oh is Harrykins-" "Falling for the blonde mystery girl". Harry smiled mischievously, "If I was I dare say id be putting you two to shame, Fourth year and have a girlfriend while you two stooges are dateless like every year". Everyone looked at Harry.

The twins turned to each other. "Did Harry-" "Just make a joke-" "At us?". Harry began to groan as a headache started appearing. "You shouldn't do that to someone who just woke up in the Hospital Wing". They of course apologized in unison. After a few more minutes of chatting they were ushered out by Poppy who said he needed his rest.

After being told to drink 'another' potion he was finally alone. Opening up the parchment up that Luna gave him, he read it. 'How does she do that' Harry thought with a soft smile and a shake at the head. On the piece of parchment he read _Listen to the white snake_. I guess this means he'll befriend Luna a year early, not that Harry was going to complain.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts (Fake) Moody's Classroom, November 19**

Finally Harry Potter was out of the Hospital Wing. He missed Transfiguration with McGonagall but he had time for some small bites of lunch before going to Dark Arts. Thinking on it he really couldn't recall the one time he ate a decent meal since time traveling back, well accept when visiting Dobby. 'Note to self, visit Dobby as promised'.

As Harry thought that the other students came shuffling in. He saw a lot of the slytherins with badges. They were circular and childish and "Like the badges scarhead?". Looking at Draco he saw the badges turn from 'Support Cedric' to 'Potter Stinks'. Harry just rolled his eyes and turned away. Immediately he turned back to face Draco, having a major brilliant idea to see if it truly is him or not. "I'd have to be the Demented One to actually care about those mediocre childish badges since I agree Cedric is the true Hogwarts Champion". Not the best plan but he was desperate at this point to find out.

Gryffindor laughed and a few of the Slytherins sniggered but Harry didn't care, he was watching Draco for signs. He looked at Harry confused and then like a light Draco went slightly wided eyed in understanding, 'YES! This is my Draco…..I can't believe i'm happy about that, I must be high on the potions or something'. Draco masked his face into an irritated one and did a poor billowing impression of Snape and went to his seat.

Harry turned to the front of the class with a smile on his face, Hermione whispered disapprovingly in his ear "You shouldn't antagonize Draco like that, and wipe that smile off your face.". Harry turned to Hermione about to retort but then remembered something. Giving her a hidden sad look that only Hermione could see he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Hows things going with the potions?". She blushed slightly looking at him, 'I wonder why', and then warily around them, she stopped when she was looking behind her and followed her gaze he saw Ron. He was looking at Harry like he could make him drop dead with a stare. Moving the focus back to Hermione he saw her go scarlet while biting her lip like an embarrassed school girl, well she is one but that didn't matter at this point. 'Oh hell no'.

Taking a piece of parchment out he began to write. _What was that?_

Setting it on top of Hermione's book on the Dark Arts he waited, which was thankfully not long. Looking down he saw her fancy writing. _What do you mean? _Harry's eye twitched slightly. 'I'm so calling her on it, no more dancing around the topic'

_-I know you like him._

_-Like who?_

_-Hermione don't make me say it out loud._

_-Ok fine but was it really that obvious?_

_-Your whole face went tomato red in front of me when you were looking at him, you aren't discreet._

_-So I blush one time, that's not a crime._

_-Making him jealous when we shared a blanket?_

_-You noticed that?_

_-Nope but thanks for confirming that. Harry got smacked hard in the arm for that._

_-Thats not fair Harry, besides I have something on you._

_-Oh Im sure._

_-Don't mock me Mr. Potter, I happen to know you have a thing for Cho._

_-You're slow on updates 'Mione, I had a thing for Cho. She's cute but not all that._

_-Seriously?! Thats not fair, tell me someone you like so I don't feel left out._

_-How about you get over Ron instead, he's always been a prat to you so I don't see why you like him._

_-I know what you mean,I have this strong feeling for him but have no clue where it came from. Sure he was a little sweet to me this summer, and maybe I think he's somewhat cute, but its not like it was enough to create such a strong emotion._

Harry started thinking about this summer and see if it warranted Ron getting love from Hermione. 'Nope', that didn't take long.

About to give a response back he stopped, realizing something, and looked around. Taking his wand out he checked the time and then looked around again. "Where's Moody?" Harry said aloud, he was a half an hour late. Nothing like the Crouch Jr. or Moody that he knew. "Thats Professor Moody Harry, and I don't know" Hermione stated.

Looking at the other students he realized that some of them already left, mostly Gryffindors. "Maybe he had something to do?". At that moment he saw something at the corner of his eye. Getting up he looked at the parchment on the professor's desk. _No classes for the next three weeks, read through the book and give me three different essays; one on hexes, one on curses, and another on counter curses. Class dismissed._

"Looks like no classes this month for Dark Arts guys" Harry said aloud. At that a few Slytherins got up to look at the note too while the rest of the class minus Hermione who stayed in her seat, and Ron who was waiting in the back of the class hawking Hermione. A tap at the shoulder he turned to a Slytherin girl who he thought to be Tracey Davis, he moved to the side so she and the few other Slytherins with her could look at the note.

Walking back to his desk he packed his stuff, putting their parchment chat in a random area in his Dark Arts book. "No Dark Arts classes for a month? Is that even possible" Hermione look devastated. "Hermione, he is an ex-auror, his old wounds from battles are probably hurting. Maybe it'll be just for a week." 'Probably not though thankfully'.Ron, who had enough patients for them, turned and left making sure to slam the door behind him. 'good riddance'.

Helping Hermione pack he picked his stuff up and made it to the door at the same time as the rest of the Slytherins, some giving sneers. Having another wheel turn he looked at Hermione and gave a devious smile, which made her panik. For good reason too.

Turning to the beautiful blonde in the green colored group, he gave a small smile. "You must be Daphne Greengrass". The Slytherins stopped dead and just looked at Harry. After a minute the Ice Queen spoke, "And how would you know that Gryph". Well it wasn't scarhead or Golden boy so that's good at least. "I try to take notice at anyone who could give Hermione here a run for her galleon, you fighting for first in Runes right?"

Hermione blushed and smacked Harry in the arm which was probably bruised by now since it always seems to be the same arm. "Harry what are you doing?" she hissed still blushing. Waving Hermione off Harry just waiting for Daphnes response, which wasn't at a frosty temperature thankfully. "Well, That is true. But I still don't see why that should concern you". And there was his way open, smiling widely he gave a shocker to the snakes, "Well I was hoping you'd tutor me since I plan on trying to get into it."

Silence blew in and never seemed to leave the Slytherins, who just stared at Harry as though it had to be a joke. Shrugging Harry started walking out of the classroom and before he closed the door behind him he turned his head, "You know where to find me if you change your mind". To add icing to the cake Harry winked at Daphne.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Hallways, November 19**

"What was all that about Harry?" Hermione asked walking beside him. Looking at her Harry just gave a shrug. "I was thinking of dropping Divination since its a load of crap and hoping to catch up on Runes so I can take O.W.L's with you next year". She seemed pleased with that answer but she still looked worried.

"Harry….." he could already hear the question coming so answered before she asked. "Yes Hermione, i'm fine. I just realized that i've been slacking too much and need to pick up the pace". A tackle hug was her response, which he was happy to receive. "Im so happy that you're taking things seriously, I was worried I was going to have to drag you and Ron till graduation", her face had a fake horror to it, which got him to laugh.

Continuing down the hallway Harry stopped and guided Hermione into an unused classroom. Looking around for anything conspicuous he saw just a normal empty room, no furniture, no paintings, nothing. Turning back he looked at Hermione with a serious face. "Ok, back to the topic before you got distracted. How are you handling things with the potions incident?"

Hermione, ignoring the distracting accusation, looked around checking the very room that he just did and then took her wand out and cast a Silencio upon the door and then looked at Harry. "Its horrible Harry, i'm almost getting paranoid as Professor Moody. I don't know who would have given me all of those potions, but I have a few guesses. If I came sooner to her we might have found out the personal 'key' to some of those potions but when I came in it was in its final stages when one is supposed to renew the potions."

Harry thought about what he was told. 'i'm sure the Love potion and Hate potion are from Ron, but I don't see him giving her any of the others. Also where did he get the potions since he doesn't have the skill for them'. Sighing with the bundle of questions he had to find answers for he gave a comforting smile and hug to Hermione. "I'll look into anything that might help prevent being potioned so you don't have to keep checking everything you eat and drink"

She smiled at Harry but then bit her lip. Regretting what he will hear he asked, "You got a plan don't you?". She gave a sad smile, "I'm thinking of letting myself be potioned". Seeing the look of horror and anger on Harry's face she spoke fast, "Listen Harry, we have no idea who even though we both probably know, but we need the proof and if i'm potioned we can get the bastard that potioned me".

Harry just stared at Hermione, 'Is she nuts? Here I am trying to save her and she's leaping into the damn fire. No wonder she's in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw'. Giving a grunt Harry just nodded. "Thank you Harry, I know you don't like it but i'm happy you have my back" giving him a soft hug they ended the conversation and left the room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Mess Hall, November 19**

Eating a few pieces of meat he saw Hermione hesitate and then took a bite from her dinner, not caring to know if it was potioned or not. She might have thought of the plan but she really doesn't like it herself either. Twisting a knot out of his neck he looked around seeing all the others eat their dinner. So far nothing was all that noticeable. Suddenly Hedwig showed up and started nipping at his plate stealing his dinner. "Hey girl, here to keep me company?" She gave an owly bark and then pointed at her leg with her beak. looking closely he saw a letter. Confused, because he wrote only to Sirius, which he already got a response to wait in the common room like last time, he took it off Hedwig's leg and looked at the front of the sealed letter, blank. Turning it around he saw a waxed seal of Gringotts. 'Why am I getting a letter from them?'

Opening it he saw a letter and a blood red coin.

_Mr. Potter it has come to our attention that certain 'changes' to your account have appeared. Normally we would just send it with the quarterly statements but with how strange these 'changes' are it was thought to be best if we personally let you know. _

_We must say that your owl is very intuned with you as when we were about to send you a notice, it came ready for delivery._

_The coin within the notice is a portkey specifically for you, it can only be used at a set time and date which can be changed within a designated office inside Gringotts. If you can't make it within the given times it is imperative that we are notified so we can cancel the portkeys 'keyed' in time. _

_Gringotts would like you to come in at the 21st of September at 8 a.m. _

_May gold forever flourish within your vaults, Ragnarok of Gringotts_

Re-reading the letter once more and looking at the blood red coin, he came to one conclusion. He had no fucking clue as to what the hell was going on. Pocketing the coin he folded the letter, got up, and head towards McGonagall.

Reaching McGonagall, he leaned up and gave her the letter "Professor it would seem that i'm going to be out on the 21st". Looking sideways at Dumbledore who was eating with no worries he lightly whispered " Is there a way for me to leave a few minutes before eight to the Leaky Cauldron so that the portkey may work?" McGonagall looked at him hard and then stangly nodded with amusement in her eyes. "You may Mr. Potter but please be back as soon as possible, We can floo you out of my office. I have such privileges as the Headmistress". With a thankful nod he walked off.

Outside of the Mess Hall, heading to his trunk so he could put the letter and coin in it, with no prying eyes about he was called out by a wonderful yet cold feminine voice. "Potter, I wish to speak with you." Turning around Harry saw Daphne come towards him, with Tracey not far behind. She had an amused face looking at Daphne, I guess she thought her friends comment was funny.

Giving an exaggerated bow Harry looked up at Daphne and smiled "And what may a lowly Potter such as me do for you Ms. Greengrass?" Tracey had to bite her lip as not to laugh out loud. Daphne didn't look amused. "Im not here to play games, Im here to speak to you about your request".

Standing straight again he just looked at the two female Slytherins. "Whats there to speak about you either accept or don't, it should be that simple last I checked". Daphne scowled at Harry, "It is most definitely not that simple, i'm wondering why me. You could always ask Granger, she is as good as me after all plus she's a Gryph".

'Ah, so that's what this is about' Harry thought. "Well actually I'm hoping that she joins us." Sighing dramatically he gave an amused smile, "Being a Gryph I dare say id need two of the smartest witches to help me through it, im also told beautiful girls are a good motivator". Tracey nudged Daphne who had a small blush on her cheeks. "I'll only agree if Ms. Davis joins us". He just shrugged, "The more the merrier, but please refrain Pansy or Nott joining, i'd rather study Ruins not self defense." Tracey just snorted and shook her head, "Oh we can promise that" giving an evil grin she looked Harry up and down, "Besides it'd ruin me and Daph here have a nice lo-". With a fast grip Daphne began to drag Tracey away and with a "We will tell you the time when we figure it out" as a farewell they turned back into the mess hall.

Amused at Tracy's antics he turned around and started heading towards the Gryffindors dorms.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Hallways, November 19**

Whistling a simple tune, Harry was walking just being happy. Today was very productive; He found out his Draco made it back 'Still feels weird to be happy about that', started worming his way into the Slytherins adding school unity 'Thought that'd take till next year', and slowly started getting Tracy and Daphne into his group 'Hermione would drive me crazy if it was just the two of us'. That notice from Gringotts was weird but not bad. Things were finally going great.

Cold chill went up his back and he dived to the left. Red light of a Stunning spell flew right where he was. Looking back he saw Ron. "What may I do for you on this lovely stroll Ronald?"

Harry said in an annoying silky tone. Ron looked down at Harry on the floor and sneered, pointing his wand at him. "This is your one warning Potter, stay away from Hermione."

"And if I say no?" Harry smoothly spoke back. Ron shot another Stunner at Harry and he rolled behind a suite of armor. "I'll kill you!".

Before he could even react to Ron's threat a booming voice was heard. "Ronald Weasley that is enough" Both Harry and Ron turned to look at the Headmaster, looking very intimidating and calm at the same time. "You will wait by my office stairs while I talk to Harry about this situation that you gravely put yourself in". Realizing that he was found out just sneered at Harry and roughly walked away.

The Headmaster turning to Harry, looked sad. "It is sad how two friends seem to be fighting about something as simple as the Tri-wizard Tournament". Rolling his eyes, Harry decided to correct the Headmaster. "Im sorry to tell you Headmaster, it wasn't about that. He seems obsessed with Hermione, unhealthy like I might add. I might need to have to warn her about him spiking her drink or something in the near future". Dumbledore visibly pailed, "I'm sure he wouldn't do such a thing to a close fri-" "He attacked me and threatened to kill me, and I was a friend. I think it'd be best to warn her". Sighing Dumbledore gave up. "If you must, but I think it was just one of those Weasley temper moments" Thinking he made a funny, Dumbledore smiled softly at him.

Snorting Harry decided to just ignore that and go to bed. Turning his back on Dumbledore, he took a step. A soft whisper was barely audible but he heart it, "Im sorry Harry but it must be done". Turning around he spoke "What do you mean profes-"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hogwarts Gryffindor Common Room, November 21**

Very early in the morning, fully dressed and sitting on the couch, Harry was thinking back on his time since coming back from the future. He was honestly surprised that Ron didn't care that his name got called out, maybe he won't kill the weasle after all. Hermione seemed to try and show Ron that she cares, in her own Hermione-ish way, but it wasn't working. He felt like he should care about that but he didn't, he was too focused on wondering if Ginny would like to start dating now. Sure they started around sixth year but maybe she'd like to go on a date sometime this year or better yet the Yule ball.

Poppy wanted to see Hermione yesterday but she said that she couldn't. She's supposed to come in today, 'I wonder what that is about, maybe some girl thing that I'd rather not want to know'. Clearing of the throat brought him out of his thoughts. Standing up and turning he say McGonagall standing at the stairwell, "Good morning Professor, shall we head to your office?". With a nod, he followed behind hoping to find out the mystery behind what Gringotts wanted to know.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I said I wouldn't do this a second time but with getting more reviews for me to respond to I thought Id not go with caps a second time so reading the answers to my reviews easier. No reviews for me to answer and I go to caps.**

**To VizzeerLord: You pointed out two things which I will later go in and check. One: the portkey date was off by two months lol. How I missed that I don't know. Two: Its Runes not ruins; thank you for that correction. every time I looked at that I was like 'I know this is wrong but don't know why' XD**

**To Jem Doe: You complained about my dialogue looked like one giant wall of text. I'm just assuming that you mean the part where Harry ad Hermione were writing on the same parchment to each other. When I saw your review I corrected that immediately since all I needed to do was put a line first to let people know when the sentence changed to the other person. If I am wrong im my assumption and still making the error of having it look like one giant wall of text please inform me.**

**To sunsethill: Before I get into any of the reviews you sent I just have to do a minor gush because I've used your favorites list on your profile page since like the second month I've been on fanfiction and I've been on for about a year or two now. So you reading it im just XD XD XD XD XD. OK now on to the reviews. The three you gave me were on chap1, 2, and 4.****For chap1: You pointed out that my point of view changed from third to first a few times. Im not going to deny, that might happen a few more times. The amount of information and how I want to sometimes makes me ignore the point of views.****For chap2: You pointed out that I sometimes changed from past tense to present tense. Im hoping that for the most part it was a one time thing since he went from the future to the past and my mind while typing it was trying to cope lol. As for your comment on how all cap author notes seem like shouting; ive already been scolded for doing that. In my defense, its really fun to do it.****For chap4: I know I changed it from the Great Hall to the Mess Hall, and funny how you mention it sounds like military school since my mum is military. guess it transferred over by habit lol. But honestly The Great Hall sounded like the door way area between the main door and the area where they eat food which is why I changed it to the Mess Hall. I just can't picture the lunch room in a place called The Great Hall.**

**That's all the reviews, finally. Now since that is done I can go all caps. DUM DUM DUM HAHAHAHA BEWARE THE CAPS! LAKJakjckjchLKACSHlclhJSCLhc Noooooooo! It would seem ive been banded to abuse the power of the Cap Lock buttom (for now at least!)**

**Ok funny is done, id go longer but Im tired because of a bull. Long story and since it has nothing to do with Harry Potter I don't feel like typing it all.**

**The lovely beta that helped me with would be, FawkesThePhoenix8. So around of applause for her everyone. Without her you'd all be waiting for another three days at least.**

**Hogwarts Gryffindor Common Room, November 21**

"Good morning Professor, shall we head to your office?". With a nod, he followed behind, hoping to find out the mystery behind what Gringotts wanted to know.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Leaky Cauldron, November 21**

Stumbling out of the fireplace, coughing from the soot that rudely invaded his lungs, he maneuvered himself to one of the stools in front of the bartender and owner Tom. After getting a few breaths of clean air, he looked at the bald gloomy man.

"Hello Tom, I'd like your soup special and a copy of the Daily Prophet". Setting the galleon down, he waited. Tom took the coin with a grunt and tossed ten sickles and three knuts on the counter in front of him. Pocketing the change, he sighed. Tom didn't have the warm, fuzzy personality but he was one that fought for the right thing and wasn't deterred by threats, bribes, or even torture. With such loyalty Harry was willing to accept the grumpy attitude.

The Daily Prophet was handed to him and he began to read. So far, there was nothing in there, except for the notice that the Weighing of the Wands ceremony was postponed for November 22. 'That's tomorrow, hmmmm I guess I can tell Cedric about the dragons right after it' he thought. Finishing the paper, he saw his soup in front of him. Wishing he was told that it was there, he began to eat it slowly. Finishing his last bite, he sighed in satisfaction and left two sickles and the three knuts as a tip.

Getting up from the stool, he was about to check the time when he felt a lurching feeling. Harry began to see the world spin and then, with a thud, he saw stars.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gringotts, November 21**

He wanted to throw up, he really wanted to throw up. Why wizards couldn't make comfortable speed travels would forever be a mystery to Harry. Laying where he had been unceremoniously tossed from the portkey, he refused to move till he was sure the soup wasn't going to come up.

"Mr. Potter"

Harry turned his face towards the gruff voice and saw a very scary goblin. Assuming male, his face was scarred in two places; the right eye had a large one that started at the top of the head to the middle of the cheek and the other was over the nose. One of the ears wasn't disfigured but still had a small piece missing from it. As for his attire, it was a very fancy looking suit that had three circular medals placed on the left breast; a gold one with a small engraving of a crown - if Harry's eyes were as good as he thought - and the one right under was made of silver, which had a sword and a gold coin engraved into it. And lastly, a copper medal with the face of the goblin race.

Slowly getting up, Harry was thinking of what he remembered of Goblins, which was sadly very little. 'Goblins hate wizards because they are stupid and repressed them, they are helluva fighters, they are good at making profit, they are sneaky, and lastly they are honorable. So all in all show respect and you might get out without starting a goblin war.'

"Sorry sir, portkeys and floo powder travels are two things that don't seem to take kindly to me."

The only indication the goblin gave that he heard was a grunt before going back to his paperwork. Looking at the room around him, he came up with two words to describe it : big and scary. The room was a giant circle with the circumference of about half a mile long, according to what he saw, which incidentally was how far the closest exit was too. Around every inch of the wall had armor clad goblins that stood still with menacing spears in their hands. If it wasn't for the fact that he was used to spontaneous dangerous environments, he would have wet himself.

Seeing that there was a singular chair that happened to be placed right in front of the scarred goblins desk, he decided that he was supposed to sit there. Making himself comfortable in the seat, as quietly as possible, he waited till the goblin addressed him. It wasn't wise to distract a goblin from its work. They had an order of things and it was best to respect that.

After what felt like an hour - but realistically only half that time - the goblin put its quill down and looked at Harry. "What may Gringotts do for you?". Looking confused, Harry slowly took the letter out of his pocket, hoping that the armored goblins wouldn't attack him, and handed it to the goblin in front of him.

Opening the letter, the goblin looked it over and then, with - it could only be described as this snortish spittle grunts - one of the closest armored goblins to the door opened it and left.

"Mr. Potter". Harry turned his attention away from the door and back at the scarred goblin, 'I really need to find out his name' he thought. "Forgive me for I had forgotten all about this" - he raised the letter that was in his hand to indicate what he was talking about - "It's something that hasn't happened so it had slipped my mind".

Harry seemed to be calm in his seat but in his mind he was going crazy. He was trying to figure out what the hell could have been added already to his stockpile of things that just seemed to happen to him and him only. "Im sorry but I dont understand, what are these… changes to my account that you are hinting at? Is it good or bad ? Am I going to find out i'm married to some foreign princess or something?". After saying that semi humorous joke, he went, wide eyes. "I'm not am I? Please tell me I'm not." said he in a panicked tone. 'Fate would do something like that to me'.

"Mr. Potter calm yourself" came the gruff voice. "I can guarantee you it's nothing like that, but as for what it is, we do not know ourselves." Giving the goblin another confused look he continued, "Many years ago, we were given specific instructions that, when a name was put on the list for each of these vaults, we were to contact them immediately, by any means necessary. Other the that we are unaware of anything else about it; except for who may have perchased the vaults that it."

As the goblin had finished his sentence, the door behind Harry opened up and behind the armored goblin, another goblin appeared. As the former went back to his place against the wall, the latter came up, closer and closer, till he was beside Harry and bowed before the goblin behind the desk. "You had called Ragnarok sir?".

'Well I know his name now, should have been obvious since it was he who wrote me that letter' thought Harry.

The goblin beside him looked old, though he had no scars Harry could tell he was ragged. His voice was hoarse and the wrinkles all over his face made him look rotten. Comparing Ragnarok to this goblin would be like comparing a youthful child to a retired old fart.

"Yes Timebite, I want you to take Mr. Potter here to the vaults, that is under your charge. It would seem his name came up for all four". The goblin Timebite's eyes went wide at that declaration. Harry groaned out loud at seeing that, anything that surprised a goblin didn't bode well for himself. "Yes Ragnarok sir, as you say". Bowing again, he turned to Harry, "Come with me Mr. Potter". And then, he turned to leave.

Quickly getting up, he did a quick bow to Ragnarok and remembered what was written on the letter. "May gold forever flourish within your vaults Ragnarok sir. Good day". With that, he got back up and quickly caught up with Timebite within the hallways. If Harry had looked back, he would have seen Ragnarok giving a thoughtful smile at the time traveler.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gringotts Railways, November 21**

Being jolted around in the cart, he was looking down as he was going deeper and deeper into the belly of Gringotts. He was wondering about the destination, but he had a good idea where they were going. It wasn't to hard to figure out when Ragnarok said 'all four'. He was headed to the founders vaults. As the cart started to slow down to a stop, he got to see more than just blur of the caverns.

In front of him was a railway splitter that separated into five different caverns. By looking at that, he had a flashback. He remembered when he had come down to the caverns with Bill.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Deep in Gringotts, 2003**_

"_Are you sure this is a good place for me to hide Bill? I mean I don't think it is a bad idea but the goblins made sure to secure these so nobody that didn't belong here could come. So unless it belongs to me, I don't think I'll be able to get into it, even with your amazing curse breaking skills.", Harry said as he stumbled behind Bill Weasley in the near-darkned cave._

"_Oh dont worry about that Harry, I have confidence that you will be able to get into this room.", Bill said mysteriously. Shining the light of the lumos further in front of himself, both Bill and Harry saw five cavern enterances in front of them. The furthest one to the right had caved in and the one to the left of it looked like it was on its last life._

"_Hope you weren't planning on going to one of those because if so, then I would have to say the Potter luck has struck again". Harry quipped as he pointed at two on the right. Bill just looked at him with an amused glare and shook his head, "Nope, you're in luck. It's the one in the middle we need to get into". And with that, they trudged on._

_Making it into the cave took about a ten mile walk before they reached the end with three vaults showing. Collapsing on the ground, Harry let his feet rest. "My poor feet miss the goblins and their carts. It's a pity they had to abandon the place". Bill just snorted at Harry's statement. "If there is any of them left and they decide to come back, I'll make sure the first thing they get working is the carts.". Harry sighed a thank you at Bill._

_Resting in the silence for a few more minutes, Harry looked at the doors. "So which one are we getting into?". Bill pointed at the one to the far right. "You just need to put your hand up on the wall and wait". Looking at Bill skeptically, Harry got up and did as he was told, just in time for him to feel a rush of magic surround him. He would have jumped away but the magic held him firmly still. After a very long minute, the magic subsided and the doors opened with a screech. Harry fell on his hands and knees in a cold sweat._

_Bill, seeing the state Harry was in, ran to him to see if he was ok. As he bent down, he got a light punch to the face, and a scowl from Harry. "Next time warn me dammit. I nearly got a heart attack from that. I honestly thought I triggered a trap or something". Bill got up with a guilty smile and helped Harry up onto his foot. Both of them taking a step in, they saw a room with a lot of galleons, sickles, and knuts, with a ruby encrusted door in the back._

_Harry gave Bill a look of numb surprise, "Bill… What vault is this?". Bill gave Harry a cheeky smile. "Welcome to the vault of Hogwarts"_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Deep inside Gringotts, November 21 1994**

Groaning at the memory, he had enough time to see that they were not heading towards the middle vault, him and Bill had done years later. Instead, they went to the right of that, the one that he had remembered to have been on its last life. Going at a blurry pace, they made it to the end in no time, which Harry was happy about, or more like his feet where. Getting out with Timebite they walked a little bit further till the vaults were in front of them, which showed eight.

Confused of the amount of doors he tried to get closer, for him to feel a minor electrical shock and then a blast of force that threw him to the floor a few feet back. Getting up with a groan, he looked at the goblin who was looking back at him with a blank stare. "I haven't taken down the security Mr. Potter, please wait a moment". Biting back a retort, he walked over and stood behind the goblin, albeit a step or two behind, so the goblin wouldn't bicker at him about space.

Feeling the air change after a few minutes, he looked at Timebite for confirmation. Which he did a minute later by walking forward. After he got in the center of all eight of the vaults, he turned around and looked up towards Harry. "Now Mr. Potter, you are only allowed to go into the ones marked 'B'. Do I make myself clear". Harry bowed. "Yes, Timebite sir".

Deciding to start with the smallest number, he went left and looked at the vault which said 7-A, and then, looked at the vault which indicated 7-B. Moving to that one, he stopped a foot away from it and looked back at Timebite. "What do I do to open it?". The goblin motioned it to touch with its hand. Sighing, he looked back at the vault's door and hesitantly touched it, and just like with the Hogwarts vault, magic surrounded him and he froze. Thankfully, he didn't fall into a panicked state like last time.

As it finished, the door opened and Harry walked inside. It was dark and he could see only about a few feet, but after a few steps, flickers of bright red fire circled the edges of the room.

Waiting for the eyes to finally adjust, he looked around the room and saw that it looked mostly empty except for a wardrobe sized glass case in the middle of the room and a sealed piece of rolled up parchment on a small podium in front of it. Getting closer to the glass case, he saw what was inside it: a black cloak. Though Harry knew there was something more to it, he didn't like to be near it. The black cloak was so deep, it looked like it was made of the shadows itself. To him, it looked like something an assassin would wear.

Finally making it right in front of it, he could see the detailed lining of the cloak. What caught his eyes was the runes etched in the wood, inside of the case, at the bottom and top. He would need to hurry up and take the class so he could figure out what they mean. Taking one last look at the glass case, he noticed one more thing about it : A red plaque at the top of the glass case with golden letters, that showed brightly a single sentence : _To look at evil is to look at man itself._

That didn't bode well for Harry. Not seeing any way to open the case, he turned to the sealed up parchment and grabbed it. Holding it in his hand for a minute, waiting to see for anything to happen, he exhaled a breath when nothing did. Pocketing it, he left.

Walking out, he turned to vault 8-B ignoring 8-A since he had no reason to deal with it. Doing everything as before, he strode in for yellow fire to brighten the room instead of red. As for the room, it was the same as the previous, but with something else in the glass case. Four silver arm braces, shown brightly in its case, as if they were made just that day. Interestingly, there was no ruins in the glass case. Hoping for a less creepy message on the yellow plaque, he read the black words: _Everything has a cost, even friendship_. Harry didn't like this one any better than the first.

Taking the parchment, he put it in his pocket and left the vault quickly. Just in time for him to turn to vault 9-B.

Inside the, now, blue flamed room, he saw a showcasing of what looked to be normal glasses, though for all he knew, they could have the ability to blow up the world. The blue plaques message wasn't as bad as the other two: _Without wisdom, knowledge is useless_. It was sorta obvious but he guessed that during that time, it wasn't.

Taking a quick breath, he grabbed his third scroll and strolled on over to vault 10-B, the last vault he needed to get into. Just wanting to get this done, he walked into the green lit expecting another wardrobe shaped case with a rolled up sealed parchment on a small pedestal. Instead, he got the parchment in a open box on the ground, in front of a pool of what looked to be liquid silver.

Standing in front of the box he saw moonlit silver writing and this message, to Harry's opinion, was the worst : _Sometimes, to be a hero, one has to play the villain_. He snatched the last parchment into his pocket and literally ran out into the cart and sat there waiting for the goblin to come, which was too slow for his own comfort. Making their way back, he hoped to leave his worries behind him, in the depths of Gringotts.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ragnarok's Chamber, November 21**

Sitting in the chair was a white faced Harry, waiting for Timebite and Ragnarok, talking in their native tongue. He was taking calming breaths hoping to clear his mind and to calm his emotions. It wasn't a good time to panic at some random -thought very creepy- messages. Partly succeeding, he was able to crush that horrible feeling within himself. The worry didn't leave him mind though. A gruffly "Mr. Potter" broke himself out of his focused breathing.

"Yes, Ragnarok sir?". Harry said calmly. Ragnarok gave a long look at him before turning to Timebite and back to Harry. "Timebite you may go". With a bow, he left and left Harry alone with Ragnarok, and about a hundred or so guards too. "I was told you didn't take looking at the vaults very well". All Harry did was giving a sad half smile at the goblin, thought he was a client to them it was still nice being worried over, "No sir I didn't but I think it was just the piling of everything that's been going on. With the Tri-wizard tournament, major headaches, and….."

Harry stopped speaking and gave himself a minor thought. A dawning expression showed itself upon Harry's face. "Sir is it possible to ask to be scanned?". Ragnarok sat back in his seat, tapping his long fingernail on top of the desk looking at Harry, "Why would you want that Mr. Potter ?". His face seemed honestly concerned, but wasn't sure if he was right or not. "I was told by a reliable source that I should ask for the goblins to scan me. As to why, I don't know, but as my source asked me to I thought i'd do it". It wasn't a lie, though he didn't trust Whitey the snake, he trusted Luna, and if Luna said so, he had to listen to the snake. Even if he didn't like it, which he most certaintly didn't.

"We have three types of scans; mind, body, and thorough. The first two are decently priced but the last is expensive". As hearing this Harry shook his head. "Price doesn't matter, I'll assume the titles are straight forward. How long till the thorough scan is prepared?". Taking upon a thoughtful look, Ragnarok took a minute to think before answering, "Roughly a month or so, it could be sooner but chances are it won't be." Harry just nodded at this. It was to be expected. Thinking about the damage to his mindscape, he thought it wouldn't hurt to ask another question. "Is there any ways for instant help with the mind?"

Harry was sure that he was giving him a concerned look, "There is, for… forty-nine galleons, eleven sickles, and two knuts. We can give you a potion that allows you, for twenty-four hours, to fix your own mind. It works against Obliviated memories, foggy thoughts, and any spell that affects the mind. The catch is you have to be proficient in Occlumency for it to work.". Harry smiled at Ragnarok. "Thank you, can you give it to me now? And you can take the price amount out of my vault. Send me a message when the date for the scanning is finalized". A nod later, the deal was done. The potion was in his hand within a minute.

"I'm going to portkey you back to Hogwarts now Mr. Potter. Please, send your owl if you need anything. If we need to contact you, we will". Harry looked at Ragnarok, a funny look on his face. "Portkey into Hogwarts? Isn't that impossible?". The goblin just looked at Harry. "Didn't you just portkey from Hogwarts?". Harry shook his head, "No sir, Leaky Cauldron, ince I thought it wouldn't have worked at Hogwarts".

Sighing the goblin looked at Harry. "Mr. Potter, the coin we gave you will allow it. It is secure enough, so it has been given permission to pass the school wards. With the portkey keyed only for you, no one can use it to sneak in to either Hogwarts or Gringotts. And with it being keyed to a certain time and a certain date, it can't be used any ways without the goblins knowing." With that small lecture over with the goblin tapped the blood red coin and handed it to Harry. "Have a safe trip Mr. Potter, and may gold forever flourish within your vaults".

Before the pull, he saw Ragnarok bow.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Headmistresses Office, November 21**

Being thrown, unceremoniously again, upon the ground, Harry groaned. "Why do portkeys hate me so much?", he whimpered out as he got up. Looking around, he saw Mcgonagall looking over students parchment. "You!". He pointed an accusing finger at her. "You knew that the portkey coin would work at Hogwarts. Why didn't you tell me professor?". He said the last part with a hurtful expression.

With a calmful expression, she corrected the last of the parchment in front of him, put down her quill and with hidden smirk on her face, Mcgonagall responded. "Because you didn't ask. You just assumed it, Mr. Potter". Harry dropped his jaw. 'Did McGonagall just inadvertently prank me?' he thought. He studiously denied it and swept the idea under the rug to never be thought of again.

Looking out of the window, he saw it was night out, so he had roughly been out for twelve hours or so. "Did I miss dinner?". With a shake at the head from the professor, he thought about going down to eat with Ron and Hermione but instead excused himself saying he'll just wait till morning and headed towards his dorm room.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Gryffindor Dorm Rooms, November 21**

Making it to his bed, he unlocked his truck and shoved the letters and potions bottle into it and shut it. Looking around for any signs of life, and finding none, he took his wand out and cast three different locking charms, a sticking charm, and a stinging lingering charm. The last one made anyone, besides the caster, who touched the item the charm was attached to feel an extremely stabbing pain in the hands. Extremely by Harry standards. With those securities placed, he went to bed knowing that tomorrow was going to be a very long and tiring day.

**A/N2: I just thought of this and was wondering if you readers would want a little treat for staying with me this long. I was thinking of making a current events timeline which would be uploaded as chap8.5. I wouldn't be spilling out new information but giving out the current events that have so far been told and putting it in simple date form so that you can keep track of some things or could go to it for conformation. **

**Same thing for Harry's mindscape. I would explain in more detail, but again not giving out information that hasn't been told. I would just be able to make a better picture for you guys to image. This one would be titled chap9.5 or 10.5**

**If I do this I would keep updating it which means the timeline wouldn't stay 8.5 forever, when updating it I would change it to the closest .5 chapter that I would update to next. Same thing goes for Harry's mindscape to, I would add information with more information the story itself shares.**

**If you want this done I would need at least 50 votes of yes in order to do it. When this chapter uploads I am going to make the poll for you all to vote all. This poll will only be on for at most two weeks.**


End file.
